Final Fantasy Versus XIII (XV): The lost crystal
by AikoSakuragi
Summary: Laertes, rey de la antigua nación pacífica Euphiosyne, lanza un ataque en contra de la ciudad-estado Lucis para robar el último cristal protegido por el príncipe Noctis Lucis Caelum, esa misma noche tiene un encuentro con una hermosa chica rubia que le habla de sus poderes y justo cuando ella se marcha comienza el ataque ¿Es esto más que una coincidencia?
1. Una reunión predestinada por la divina

"_No existe el bien ni el mal en sí mismos, sino es la misma mente humana la cual los genera." - Hamlet / William Shakespeare._

**Ciudad-Estado Lucis, Reino del padre de Noctis.**

―"_Príncipe Noctis."_― Dijo una voz conocida al príncipe que descansaba en el asiento trasero del auto.

―"_Príncipe Noctis."_―Repitió aquella voz despertando al joven de cabello oscuro que alzó suavemente su rostro adormilado para observar al chófer que lo llamaba con un tono de voz adecuado para su posición. ―"_Eso de allá se ve extraño."_―Dijo el chófer al ver al joven despierto e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para señalar el lugar sospechoso.

El joven ladeó un poco el rostro para observar desde la ventana del auto unas naves sobre un edificio en las lejanías pero que a pesar de eso su altura lo hacia ser bastante notable desde donde se encontraban.

―"_Parece ser una invasión."_―Respondió Noctis en un tono sarcástico volteando su rostro malhumorado hacía el frente el cual no parecía muy preocupado por las naves.

El chófer sonrío ante la respuesta del joven y continuó conduciendo hasta llegar a una parte de la calle que se encontraba cerrada con guardias alrededor y éste colocó una clave en una pantalla que se encontraba ubicada a la izquierda del panel del auto , al introducirla hizo que bajaran las estatuas que impedían el paso y así continuar su camino.

En los asientos delanteros habían pequeñas pantallas LCD incrustadas para ver en la comodidad del asiento trasero las noticias.

―"_Con esto finaliza la zona de espectáculos. En otras noticias el fin de la Guerra Fría es todo un hecho sin embargo los recientes acontecimientos en la nación Euphiosyne ha puesto en alerta a las naciones vecinas. El asesinato del rey Rarsten y su hija heredera del trono Alysa Leocadia Apolline ha dejado un mar de lagrimas mientras el sobrino del rey y primo-hermano de la princesa, Laertes, ha tomado posesión de la nación a pesar de no poseer el consentimiento de sus ciudadanos el día anterior, se ha dicho que están investigando quién fue el culpable de tal atrocidad y el ladrón del penúltimo cristal. Como se pueden imaginar la princesa Alysa que prometió asistir a la celebración en conmemoración al acuerdo que concierne el uso pacífico del cristal organizado por su reino Euphiosyne y nuestra ciudad-estado Lucis no hará acto de presencia debido a su fallecimiento sin embargo se presume que Laertes vendrá en lugar de la Princesa Alysa." _Al 'terminar' de hablar la periodista, Noctis apaga las pantallas quedando un silencio en el auto hasta que el chófer decide conversar un poco más con el joven.

―"_¿Ha escuchado las noticias? ¿Qué piensa al respecto? Se dice que fue un atentado contra el gobierno del rey Rarsten para robar el penúltimo cristal que estaba en su posesión ya que su nación no participó en la guerra fría al igual que la suya, Príncipe Noctis."_―Expuso el chófer curioso de la respuesta del joven que lo miraba indiferente.

―"_No había escuchado de ello hasta ahora, no estoy al tanto de los problemas de otras naciones que no tienen relación con Lucis sin embargo, si ellos sufrieron un atentado se debió a su falta de seguridad y poca mano dura sobre la ley ya que son una nación pacifista."_―Explicó el príncipe Noctis al chófer sin mucho interés sobre el tema.

―"_Entiendo, Príncipe Noctis."_― Tras una larga pausa el chófer habla de nuevo.―_"Hemos llegado al lugar acordado para la celebración."_―Estacionó el auto en un lugar reservado para Noctis Lucis Caelum, príncipe de la Ciudad-Estado Lucis y próximo al trono.

De camino al edificio donde esperaba Noctis la tan mencionada celebración en conmemoración al acuerdo que concierne el uso pacífico del cristal con personas de importancia en el mundo ya había anochecido, había un cielo nocturno un poco nublado pero con una agradable brisa. El edificio era uno de los más elegantes y se suponía que la celebración se llevaría acabo en el último piso donde en lugar de techos y paredes habían vitrinas para apreciar el hermoso paisaje que se podía observar desde allí. El edificio fue creado en un punto estratégico para ese fin y así atraer más clientes.

Al llegar al último piso todo estaba ambientado de una manera aún más elegante que el propio edificio además de personas con lujosos vestidos y trajes tomando champagne mientras discutían y sonreían entre ellos. Nada había llamado la atención de Noctis hasta una hermosa chica de cabello rubio que al percatarse de la presencia del joven príncipe se dio vuelta para así acercarse un poco más a él.

―"¿_Eres el príncipe Noctis, no es así?"_―Preguntó la joven chica con una gran sonrisa aunque parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

―"_Si."_―Respondió Noctis 'indiferente' a la chica. En realidad él es bastante tímido y lo oculta con esa fachada que lo hace ver frío, calculador y asocial. ―"_Adiós, quién quiera que seas._"― Sentenció el chico tratando de deshacerse de aquella hermosa chica y rápidamente continuó su camino por el pasillo hasta que ella dijo algo que el no se esperaba.

―"_Usted puede ver la luz, príncipe Noctis."_―Expuso libremente la chica mientras sonreía observando como el joven se detenía y se volteaba a mirarla agregando a lo que anteriormente había dicho ―"_Yo también la veo."_― Mientras asentía con la cabeza.

―"_¿Qué tanto sabes al respecto de esa luz?"_―Preguntó Noctis a la chica que continuaba viéndolo con un rostro sonriente que luego se volteó para acercarse a un retrato antiguo bastante hermoso de lo que se supone es un diosa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación mientras lo miraba fijamente.

―"_Cuando la diosa Etro abre las puertas para recibir las almas de los muertos, una luz muy brillante que ilumina la tierra se eleva hasta el paraíso."_―Explicó la joven rubia a Noctis que observaba también para luego voltearse mientras le hacía seña a la chica de que se fueran a un lugar un poco más alejado mientras caminaba un poco lejos del murmullo y se sentó en la banca más cercana.

―"_¿La luz le da poder, príncipe Noctis?"_― Preguntó la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos en su espalda siguiendo a Noctis hasta la banca y quedarse de pie frente a él.

―"_No sé que sea esa luz pero no me agrada verla."_―Dijo Noctis mientras posaba su mirada sobre el suelo.

La joven rubia luego de observarlo y escuchar su respuesta parecía algo desconcertada y mientras caminaba enfrente de Noctis a paso lento.

―"_Pero ¿Por qué?"_―La chica hizo una pequeña pausa para luego proseguir. ―"_Hay personas que pueden ver la luz y otras no, esas personas son elegidas."_―Detuvo sus pasos para continuar con sus palabras. ―"_He estado pensando que hay un significado especial detrás de ello."_― Comentó mientras volteaba su rostro para observar la luz dorada que abría paso en ese cielo nocturno tan oscuro con nubes ocultando las estrellas a través de la vitrina.

―"_¿Algún significado..."_―Noctis hizo una pequeña pausa mientras levantaba su rostro para ver también aquella luz. ―"_...por ver la luz?"_―Preguntó el joven desconcertado puesto que él nunca había pensado en una cosa como esa.

―"_Si, pero me pregunto por qué solo algunas personas pueden verla y otras no."_―Expresó su duda la hermosa chica mientras seguía observando la luz que parecía abrir una brecha en el cielo, como si algo mejor esperará en ese lugar.

―"_Supongo que esa es una pregunta que por ahora se va a quedar sin respuesta."_―Respondió Noctis ante la cuestión que planteaba la chica.

―"_Hemos estado platicando sin que me haya presentado. Mi nombre es Stella Nox Fleuret, estoy encantada de haber sido capaz de entablar una conversación contigo sobre algo que tenemos en común, la luz. Siento haber quitado algo de tu tiempo pero debo marcharme."_―Dijo Stella manteniendo la manera cortés y suave de hablar que había mantenido en toda la conversación mientras se alejaba del joven que había dejado encantado.

Luego de que la joven Stella dejara a Noctis solo en el pasillo éste se levantó y prosiguió su camino hacía un lado de las escaleras cuando una nave apareció y se estrelló en el edificio, precisamente en el lugar donde tenía planeado el joven de cabello oscuro ir. Rápidamente luego del impacto soldados de otra nación aparecen de la nave abriendo paso con sus armas en el edificio. Las personas de la fiesta huían despavoridas del lugar dejando un caos detrás, debido a que en estos momentos el príncipe no se encontraba con su arma y estaba completamente desprotegido decidió salir del edificio y buscar su espada que se encontraba en la cajuela del automóvil. Apresurando el paso hacía el elevador saco su teléfono celular de su bolsillo llamando a uno de sus amigos más cercanos esperando que contestara rápido y luego de unos segundo se escuchó la conexión entre las llamadas.

―"_Ignis,¿Qué pasó?"_―Preguntó el joven de cabello oscuro a su amigo Ignis, un joven de cabello negro que suele usar lentes oscuros y _estratega_ del equipo de Noctis, es muy habilidoso con la Katana.

―"_Es como si no hubiese pasado nada"_―Respondió Ignis a la pregunta del príncipe para hacer una breve pausa y luego proseguir. ―"_El ataque proviene de las tropas de Euphiosyne, al parecer tendieron una trampa teniendo como excusa la celebración para que dejaran pasar sus naves sin embargo también hay otra nación que permanece bajo perfil es Tenebrae. Euphiosyne vino por el cristal, eso es seguro. No sabemos nada sobre el motivo por el cual esta Tenebrae en nuestra nación, aparentemente por la 'celebración'."_―Expuso el estratega de Noctis con mucha confianza.

―"_¿A qué te referiste con la primera frase? Cito: Es como si no hubiese pasado nada."_―Preguntó Noctis mientras tenía problemas con el ascensor teniendo que bajar por las escaleras.

―"_Lo que escuchaste, en los medios es como si no hubiese pasado nada, se expone la celebración muy pacífica y acogedora. Quizá no buscan alertar a los otros países que quieren nuestro cristal ya que es el último."_―Explicó Ignis desde la línea telefónica.

―"_Era de esperarse de mi Padre, si esto sale a los medios rápidamente vendrían otras naves a crear más caos en nuestra ciudad-estado."_―Dijo Noctis mientras bajaba de las escaleras lo más rápido que podía.

―"_Noctis, ¿Vas a continuar?"_―Preguntó Ignis con un tono de voz más serio. ―"_Con el cristal, vamos a continuar con la expansión. Es la mejor manera de hacer un buen nombre para Lucis."_― Expuso rápidamente luego de la pregunta que había planteado.

―"_Ya no hay marcha atrás, como príncipe de Lucis y protector del cristal debo continuar hasta dar mi último aliento. Te llamo después, tengo cosas que hacer."_―Terminó Noctis la conversación para colgar la llamada y meter de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo mientras salía del edificio buscando en el estacionamiento su auto cuando se vio obstaculizado por un Cerbero que parecía estar sumamente disgustado estando enfrente del coche que ocultaba su arma, debía pensar rápido cuando de repente una mujer con cabello largo y negro se metió en el camino del Cerbero y Noctis.

―"_Parece que hay algo importante detrás de este Can. Apresúrate a buscar lo que necesitas mientras yo lo distraigo, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo."_―Dijo la joven misteriosa de cabello oscuro.

Mientras aquella chica que vestía ropa negra ajustada que le iba bien con su figura mantenía ocupado a Cerbero con sus dos espadas Noctis se apresuró a sacar su espada y en el preciso momento que lo hizo y apuntó hacía la bestia la chica se había marchado sin embargo le parecía haberla visto en otro lugar pero sin tener tiempo de recordar dónde entró en batalla con su primer enemigo de esta aventura, un Cerbero enorme que buscaba comérselo de un bocado.


	2. Un acto de amor por ser el último rey

"_Una fantasía basada en la realidad" _― _**FFVSXIII**_

La noche se sentía pesada al estar bastante oscura debido a la falta de estrellas además de la poca visibilidad de la luna, ya que el tiempo estaba bastante nublado. La ciudad-estado Lucis estaba siendo invadida por tropas de la que había sido la pacífica nación Euphiosyne la cual no se había involucrado en la guerra fría del cristal hasta que el suyo fue robado unas semanas antes junto con el terrible asesinato del antiguo Rey Rarstern y su hija Alysa Leocadia Apolline, futura heredera del trono. Actualmente el que rige ese país es Laertes el sobrino de Rarstern y primo-hermano de la princesa Alysa. Laertes, está provocando desastres en Luicis lo que se piensa que es un intento de robar el último cristal que es protegido por el príncipe Noctis Caelum. La primera batalla en está invasión estaba siendo llevada a las afueras del lujoso hotel donde se suponía que sería la tranquila y amistosa celebración en conmemoración al acuerdo que concierne el uso pacífico del cristal organizado por la nación Euphiosyne y la ciudad-estado Lucis.

― _"¡Maldición!" _― Gritó el príncipe Noctis mientras se protegía de las enormes patas del Cerbero que le daba fuertes golpes repetidos a su espada la cual el joven mantenía levantada para no sufrir daños de sus garras.

La batalla contra el Cerbero se había extendido más de lo que Noctis había planeado, no había sido tan fácil como había pensado. Su gran tamaño le causaba dificultad para encontrar el punto débil de la bestia. Él sabía que no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo con el "Can" ya que tenía que encontrarse enseguida con Ignis para proteger al cristal de la invasión.

― "_No te sigas metiendo en mi camino, bestia endemoniada."_― Dijo el joven de cabello oscuro mientras aprovechaba una pausa de la bestia para atacarla y alejarla lo suficiente de él. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos habían cambiado del color azul que suelen tener a un rojo carmesí.

La bestia recupero rápidamente la postura y aprovechando la distancia que su presa había establecido rugió fuerte para que salieran de su boca unas potentes llamas que se encontraron inmediatamente con Noctis mientras él utilizaba todo lo que tenía en su alcance para que estas no lo hirieran y entonces consiguió refugiarse detrás de una pared.

― _"Ese animal tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, no debo bajar la guardia o estaré acabado" _―pensó el joven mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar adecuado en el que pudiese saltar y así atacar a la bestia― _"Ese parece ser un buen lugar."_

El Cerbero seguía sacando llamas de su boca incendiando todo el lugar, incluyendo los árboles alrededor y causando serios daños a los autos que estaban estacionados cerca de la bestia. Noctis aprovechó el momento en el cual el "can" había lanzado sus llamas hacía la dirección contraría del lugar donde se encontraba y saltó rápidamente a un auto para impulsarse cerca del Cerbero y atacar una de sus patas, lugar en el que Noctis había pensado que era su punto débil. La bestia al notar a su presa dirigirse hacía él rápidamente la ataco con sus llamas.

― _"¡Esas llamas no me podrán lastimar!_― pensó el joven mientras que con sus ojos color carmesí observaba a la bestia y sin él saber el por qué al momento que las llamas del Cerbero se le acercaron éstas fueron desviadas por una especie de barrera que estaba alrededor de él e inmediatamente al estar en el lugar indicado Noctis se apresuró en cortar una de sus patas. El Cerbero en su desesperación por haber perdido su pata delantera derecha al ser cortada en dos por la espada de Noctis utilizó su otra pata para golpear y lanzar lejos a su agresor el cual voló hacía una pared para luego caer al suelo.

― _"Justo como lo pensé. Ahora que he dañado una de sus patas el Cerbero no puede moverse de igual manera que antes, esto será mucho más fácil ahora."_― Expuso Noctis mientras intentaba levantarse y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho había sido lastimado. ―_ "__No importa si mi brazo esta indispuesto, voy a eliminarte, can." _

El Cerbero enfurecido al parecer tenía otra carta bajo la manga y estaba concentrando su poder en su boca, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno, el poder que reunía parecía ser una especie de bola de energía, la cual tenía un aspecto de ser bastante poderosa. Noctis trató de tomar su espada con su brazo indispuesto pero le ocacionaba dificultad al moverlo y al momento que se preparaba para atacar o ser atacado escuchó el sonido de un rifle siendo accionado y puedo observar que la frente del Cerbero había sido atravesada por la bala que había sido accionada por aquel rifle dejando al can completamente muerto.

― _"Parecía que tenías problemas, Noctis". _― Dijo una voz masculina en un tono burlón mientras se acercaba al príncipe.― _"Una bestia como esa no debió darte muchos problemas. ¿En qué andas pensando, principito?_

― _"Sabía que eras tú, Prompto." _― Dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba al joven de cabello rubio con un físico delgado el cual sostenía un rifle en su hombro mientras miraba a Noctis con una gran sonrisa.

― _"Ignis me dijo que viniera a ver si sucedía algo, parece ser que te escuchó bastante raro cuando hablaron por vía telefónica."_― Explicó el joven rubio mientras golpeaba a Noctis en su espalda.― "_¿Te duele el brazo? Pareció ser __un golpe muy fuerte contra esa pared._

― "_En realidad, está pasando rápidamente el dolor..." _―Dijo extrañado Noctis mientras se acariciaba el brazo― _"Tengo muchas cosas que pedirle a Ignis, debemos apresurarnos al lugar donde está el cristal."_

― _"¿Tan rápido sanó? _―Expresó con sorpresa Prompto y para asegurarse, golpeó el brazo de Noctis reacciono con un quejido mientras que el rubio estaba riendo abiertamente― "_¡__Jajaja!"_

― _"Dije que estaba pasando rápidamente el dolor. No dije que ya estuviera completamente sano. Rayos, Prompto, ahora duele de nuevo. Vamos, tenemos que apresurar el paso. _―Explicó el principe mientras observaba de mala gana a Prompto que continuaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― _"En el momento en el que yo vine aquí a ver que todo estuviese bien, Ignis se dirigió con Gladiolus al escondite del cristal. Estaba muy preocupado y esperaba llegar 'a tiempo'. Al parecer todos los autos que se encontraban aquí quedaron indispuestos. Tendremos que irnos en mi motocicleta. Yo voy a conducir." _―Dijo el joven delgado y rubio tratando de contener su risa mientras se acercaba a la motocicleta que estaba bastante cercana.

― _"...Maldición, ¿Por qué me toca a mi atrás?" _―Expuso en desagrado el joven de cabello oscuro mientras se acercaba a la motocicleta en la que ya se había montado el rubio― "_¿Estás seguro de irnos en motocicleta? Es decir, con las explosiones y los desastres que han sido causados por el continuo bombardeo ha dejado las calles en un estado deplorable."_

― "_Entonces tendremos que correr. Si lo hacemos bastante rápido llegaremos aproximadamente en unos 15 o 20 minutos en el edificio." _―Dijo Prompto mientras se bajaba de su motocicleta con un rostro algo apagado― "_Pensé que sería mi momento de molestarte hasta llegar al lugar"._

― _"Ya cierra el pico y muevete." _―Dijo Noctis mientras corría entre el desastre ocasionando por las bombas que seguían cayéndo en lugares un poco más alejados.

**Edificio Real, Hogar de la descendencia Caelum, Lucis.**

El edificio real fue construido muchas generaciones atrás por el primer Caelum fundador de la ciudad-estado de Lucis. Al ser el hogar de los reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de Lucis es un edificio bastante lujoso, amplio, moderno y lleno de riqueza. Hay guardias por doquier desde la planta baja hasta la entrada del último piso en donde se encuentra el trono del rey.

Último piso, única habitación. Un lugar bastante amplio para solamente un enorme trono de cerámica con muchos detalles hechos en oro que brillaban con la tenue luz de la habitación la cual sólo iluminaba ciertas partes de la sala. En el lugar se encontraba solo en su asiento el actual rey de Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum.

― _"Esto fue un impresionante ataque sorpresa por parte de Euphiosyne..." _―Resonaba la voz gruesa del rey en toda la habitación― "_Sin duda alguna... Niflheim y Tenebrae deben estar en medio de esto también... De eso estoy completamente seguro. Laertes es un crío, ese sujeto tuvo algo que ver, no puedo equivocarme. Esto no se va a quedar así". _―Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su trono.

Se podía escuchar y ver desde la vitrina en la parte trasera de la sala que las bombas seguían cayendo en varios lugares de Lucis. Las tropas del edificio se habían separado en diferentes lugares de el exterior para proteger el edificio, dejandolo todo en su interior totalmente desprotegido y así agentes especializados en espionaje de Tenebrae que trabajan impecablemente bajo las sombras burlaron la seguridad mientras los hombres de Euphiosyne mantenían una fuerte batalla en contra de los hombres de Lucis.

― _"Él está en el último piso, yo me encargaré personalmente de él, ustedes vengan conmigo" _―Señaló a varios de los agentes presentes― _"Los otros__ busquen en todo el edificio el escondite del cristal." _―Dijo una voz masculina, exactamente era un hombre mayor de cabello blanco que tenía vestiduras del mismo color― _"¡Muévanse!"_

― "_¡Si, señor!_"―Dijeron los hombres de Tenebrae que luego se dispersaron por el lugar.

**Escondite secreto del cristal, Lucis.**

Para el despiste de muchos que intentaran robar el cristal, la ubicación del cristal estuvo en un lugar con una distancia considerable del edificio real, se podría decir que es la "guarida" de Noctis y sus compañeros puesto que vivían allí para no perder de vista el importante cristal. La habitación del cristal era subterránea y el hogar de Noctis estaba sobre el. El lugar es muy amplio y tiene muchas divisiones para que no se pueda encontrar fácilmente además tiene poca luz pero la visibilidad es buena sobre todo si te sabes de memoria el camino. El edificio en la parte superior había sido destrozado por las bombas y la puerta que estaba escondida debajo de la cama de Noctis había sido abierta, cosa que alertó a Ignis y Gladiolus que ya habían llegado al lugar.

― _"¡MALDICIÓN!" _―Gritó Ignis al llegar y ver la puerta abierta mientras se apresuraba a bajar― _"¡Debemos apresurarnos, Gladiolus!"_

Ignis y Gladiolus se apresuraron al lugar donde se encontraba el cristal sin embargo al llegar éste no se encontraba en el lugar pero pudieron visualizar a cinco personas que se encontraban esperando su llegada. Los sujetos estaban vestidos totalmente de negro, no era fácil reconocer su ubicación ya que no tenían ningun escudo o marca que les identificara pero lo que era probable de que fueran miembros Euphiosyne y que estaban buscando retrasarlos.

― _"No debieron esperar aquí por una batalla. ¡Estoy bastante furioso y no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes!" _―Dijo Ignis con una mirada intimidante mientras sacaba su Katana y apuntaba en dirección de sus contrincantes.

―_ "Nosotros tampoco tenemos tiempo que perder con ustedes, vamos a eliminarlos e irnos de aquí sin dejar testigos de que nuestra presencia estuvo cuando robaron el cristal." _―Expuso una voz masculina mientras que los agentes de Euphiosyne que se preparaban para la batalla.

― _"Parece ser que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que robaron el cristal y los encontramos un poco después del acto. Vamos a encontrar el cristal." _―Dijo Gladiolus, un hombre bastante musculoso de cabello negro y largo que poseía una cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su rostro. Sacó una larga espada ancha.

La batalla se extendió probablemente por 20 minutos , el tiempo suficiente para que Noctis y Prompto llegaran al lugar para unirse a la acción. Ignis y Gladiolus ya habían logrado que cayeran dos de los cinco intrusos.

― _"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CRISTAL, IGNIS?!" _―La frustración de Noctis se podía notar en su voz mientras sacaba su espada y se unía a la lucha.

― "_Parece que se estaban divirtiendo sin nosotros." _―Dijo Prompto mientras sacaba sus pistolas y atacaba desde un lugar alejado.

Luego de unos minutos más ya habitan acabado con 4 de los cinco intrusos. El último era más difícil ya que era bastante hábil y parecía utilizar magia para esquivar los ataques de todos pero especialmente los ataques de las armas de Prompto. Noctis, cansado de tantos juegos con el sujeto enfureció aún más y de nuevo el color de sus ojos cambió de azul a rojo carmesí mientras que alrededor de él surgió un aura diferente en la que se podía sentir una poderosa magia.

― "_...Así que tienes el poder de la luz" _―Dijo el intruso mientras se preparaba para utilizar un poderoso ataque mágico en contra de Noctis― _"...Sin embargo aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte, vas a ser eliminado antes de que puedas llegar a convertirte en una seria amenaza." _―Sentenció el sujeto mientras se concentraba en su poder.

― "_Voy a terminar con esto. ¡Ahora mismo!_" ―Sentenció de igual manera Noctis mientras la magia que despedia tomaba forma y atacó con su nuevo poder al sujeto en frente de él y no logró completar su ataque a tiempo eliminándolo.

― _"¿Ese es un nuevo truco? _―Preguntó Ignis intrigado al ver el nuevo poder de Noctis

― _"Así parece..." _―Dijo Noctis mientras hacía una breve pausa y se dirigia a una habitación amplia que se encontraba detrás del lugar en el que guardaban el cristal, en esa habitación guardaban las armas y el príncipe se sentó en una silla enorme que tenía un cierto parecido a un trono― "_...He fallado en mi misión." _

― _"Si buscamos culpables, entonces fuimos Gladiolus, Prompto y yo por dejar este lugar e ir a buscar juntos algo de comer." _―Explicó Ignis estando de pie a unos metros de Noctis.

― _"No nos esperábamos un ataque de tal magnitud. Euphiosyne no estuvo tan atrás en su desarrollo de armas como pensamos."_ ―Dijo Gladiolus mientras tomaba asiento cerca de Ignis.

― _"No estén 'deprimidos'. Debemos vengar esta burla por parte de Euphiosyne." _―Dijo Prompto mientras tomaba con una gran sonrisa su ametralladora ligera M249.

― _"¿Tienes algún plan para devolverles el favor?" _―Dijo Noctis mientras que mantenía apoyado su rostro contra su mano para luego levantarse y pasarle por un lado a Ignis.

― _"He pensado en algo 100 veces peor." _―Ignis sonrió para luego tomar una expresión seria mientras observaba la espalda de Noctis, el cual se alejaba con un rostro malhumorado.

**Edificio Real, Hogar de la descendencia Caelum, Lucis.**

― _"Así que has estado usando el poder de la luz...__" _―Pausó Regis mientras se mantenía sentado en su silla― "_Sin embargo, aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no podrás ser rey, yo voy a pasar a la historia como el último rey_." ―Sentenció con una expresión seria en su rostro.


	3. Viaje en la noche de la destrucción

"_El juego que se convirtió en una leyenda, un mito y ahora en una fantasía olvidada." - _**Treebrush **(**Usuario de Youtube**)

La desgracia estaba sobre el cielo de Lucis, literalmente, las naves que provenían de la que anteriormente había sido una ciudad pacífica conocida como Euphiosyne, la cual ha declarado la guerra en contra de esta ciudad y ha intentando robar el cristal a costa del asesinando de los ciudadanos, los cuales corrían con pavor por las calles y algunos que en su intento de escapar yacían en el suelo descansando en el lecho eterno de la diosa Etro. En el edificio real de la familia Caelum se está llevando a cabo el encuentro de dos poderosas figuras mundiales, el final de este encuentro es claro y ninguno de ellos dudará dos veces a la hora de derramar sangre, ambos piensan que se deben hacer "pequeños sacrificios" para el bien de una ciudad-estado, nación o posiblemente el mundo.

― "_Sabía que vendrías" _―El majestuoso hombre de vestiduras negras hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba de su trono y desde las sombras de la habitación aparecían agentes fieles a su rey― "_Eres el único que podría usar esta situación a su favor de una manera tan eficaz, Cyrano."_

― "_El ingenio es mi mayor fuerte, claro esta" ―_Caminó junto a los suyos hacia el otro hombre que acababa de levantarse de su trono en paso lento― "_Pero no es sólo mi ingenio lo que me hace un hombre de temer, tú lo sabes muy bien, Regis, es hora de que terminemos lo que habíamos empezado hace años atrás. No tengo intenciones de irme hasta haber acabado contigo, en estos momentos nadie nos va a interrumpir."_

― "_No soy el mismo hombre que en aquel entonces, vas a arrepentirte de haber venido a verme, no tengo la intención de morir puesto que yo seré el último rey." ―_Le sonrió confiado a su contrincante.

En menos de lo que se tardó sonreír el rey su enemigo, Cyrano, ya lo estaba apuntando con su arma y éste al mismo tiempo le estaba apuntando con varias espadas de diferentes grosores y tamaños que habían salido de la parte de atrás de donde se encontraba, las había invocado con magia. Los hombres junto a sus subordinados entraron en una intensa batalla y a pesar de que el hombre de blanco sólo poseía un revolver, el intruso en hogar Caelum había sido un difícil oponente.

**Calles de Lucis.**

Luego de tomar todo lo necesario de su 'escondite', Noctis y sus compañeros se adentraron a las calles de su ciudad, las bombas y los ataques por parte de Euphiosyne habían dejado en un estado deplorable esa parte de la ciudad-estado. Por todo el lugar habían criaturas que no eran normalmente vistas en Lucis, pues, al estar aisladas no se conocía mucho al respecto de la vida animal, sólo aquellas que podían ser domesticadas. Aquellas criaturas se abalanzaban a cualquier ser humano que caminara y aquellos que estaban en el suelo muertos eran parte de su cena.

― "_¿De dónde salieron estas cosas? ¿De una historia de terror?" ―_Preguntó Prompto mientras le disparaba a un grupo de criaturas con un aspecto de tigre y llamas que cambiaban de color constantemente. Usaba la ametralladora ligera M249 que había tomado antes.

― "_No lo sé ¡pero son un buen calentamiento!" ―_Exclamó Gladiolus mientras movía con gran agilidad aquella pesada y grande broadsword contra aquellas criaturas.

― "_Nuestra prioridad es encontrar a las personas que robaron el cristal. No podemos perder el tiempo aquí." ―_Explicaba Ignis que atacaba a cualquier monstruo que se le acercaba con su Katana.

― "_Son demasiadas de estas cosas, debemos abrir paso" ―_Expuso Noctis mientras se adentraba entre las criaturas― "_Quizá si intento utilizar aquel poder pueda eliminarlos más rápido" ―_Pensó.

Noctis cambió de nuevo el color de sus ojos a un rojo carmesí, concentró todo su poder en ese momento aunque la verdad, no tenía idea de dónde o cómo debía hacerlo. Un enorme círculo mágico apareció detrás de él y allí se encontraban grabadas inscripciones en un lenguaje que no lograba entenderse del todo, parecía ser una lengua antigua. Apareció una especie de 'aura' alrededor del joven príncipe y rápidamente ésta se expandió hasta cubrir la mayoría de las criaturas, Ignis y los demás rápidamente se alejaron de aquella aura, luego de un momento una luz los cegó y cuando pudieron observar de nuevo a su compañero éste yacía en el suelo inconsciente sin ninguna bestia a su alrededor.

― "_Así que ya abriste los ojos, eh." ―_Comentó el rubio delgado con una gran sonrisa.

― "_¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?" ―_Preguntó el joven de cabello oscuro mientras se levantaba del lugar donde estaba recostado.

― "_Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros" ―_Respondió el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro que se encontraba de pie junto a él.

― "_Es la segunda vez que veo tus nuevos trucos" ―_Expuso el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero.

― "_Luego de que apareciera aquella luz cegadora te vimos en el suelo." ―_Suspiró el hombre musculoso que observaba a los jóvenes sentados en el suelo.

― "_Esos extraños poderes, no sé de dónde salieron, nunca me había percatado de ellos hasta ahora. Ella debe saber más al respecto." ―_Pensó en la joven rubia que conoció en la reunión, ella había preguntado si la luz le daba poder, probablemente a eso se refería, pero luego, recordó la otra mujer que conoció en el estacionamiento, ya recordaba dónde la había visto, debía encontrarla, necesitaba que Ignis buscara información sobre esas dos mujeres y al pensar en su compañero se dio cuenta― "_¿Dónde está Ignis?"_

― "_¿Ella?" ―_Preguntó el rubio confundido.

― "_Ignis, se fue. Encontró un auto que no había sido destruido dentro de ese lugar" ―_Señaló un garaje, la puerta estaba destruida― "_Dijo que cuidáramos de ti hasta que despertaras, han pasado aproximadamente unos 30 minutos. Fue a dar una vuelta para asegurarse de que no hayamos perdido a los ladrones."_

― "_Sí, ella, luego les contaré más al respecto, debemos movernos." ―_Noctis se levantó del suelo y miró alrededor hasta percatarse de dos luces que se aproximaban, luego de unos segundos un auto de color negro se detuvo frente a ellos― "_Ignis, ¿Qué has encontrado?"_

― "_Deberían entrar para irnos lo más pronto posible." __―_Explicó Ignis luego de bajar un poco el vidrio de la puerta.

― "_El auto está realmente chulo, incluso tiene una escotilla en el techo, perfecta para un tirador pero la próxima yo voy a conducir." ―_Comentó Prompto mientras se acomodaba junto a Gladiolus en los asientos traseros.

― "_¿Qué has visto para que andes con tanta prisa?" ―_Preguntó Noctis luego de entrar en el auto y sentarse en el segundo asiento delantero.

― "_Las calles calles principales están en pésimo estado, aquellas criaturas que derrotaste no son las únicas, hay de diferentes tamaños y formas. Eso no es lo preocupante, pasé por el edificio real Caelum y encontré a la mayoría de los guardias muertos en frente. Cabe la posibilidad de que tu padre esté muerto, Lucis, si ese es el caso, ahora tú eres el rey."―_Explicó el joven de lentes oscuros que continuaba conduciendo.

― "_Ese viejo no es tan fácil de eliminar, probablemente esté vivo en la sala real" ―_Expuso Noctis con un rostro malhumorado mientras posaba sus ojos el retrovisor― "_Parece que tenemos compañía indeseada."_

― "_Aún me quedan muchas municiones de mi M249, yo me encargo de ellos, es hora de probar el auto"―_Dijo el rubio mientras abría la escotilla y salía la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del auto― "_Noctis me privó de mi diversión hace rato pero ahora son todos míos" ―_Sonrió mientras apuntaba a el grupo de lobos ardientes que se acercaban rápidamente al auto y les disparaba con su ametralladora sin cesar― "_¡Woohoo! Tomen esto."_

― "_Deja de jugar, Prompto." ―_Dijo Ignis mientras se trataba de concentrar en la calle.

― "_¡Jajaja! Deja que se divierta un poco, Ignis." ―_Comentó con una gran sonrisa Gladiolus.

― "_No fue tan divertido como pensé, esos lobos no son tan fuertes." ―_Dijo el rubio luego de un rato, cerró la escotilla y se sentó de nuevo mientras movía de un lado a otro su cuello hasta que se pudo escuchar un sonido proveniente de él.

― "_Ya llegamos." ―_Comentó Ignis mientras detenía el auto varios metros antes del edificio y luego se bajó.

― "_¿Por qué tan lejos?" ―_Preguntó Prompto luego de bajarse del auto.

― "_Si ocurre algún imprevisto tendremos un medio seguro para escapar." ―_Explicó el estratega mientras acomodaba sus lentes oscuros.

Luego de entrar al edificio se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba intacto, no poseía ni siquiera una marca de bala en las paredes, sin embargo, todas las personas que estaban dentro parecían temerosas de algo o alguien, ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirar al príncipe mientras caminaba hacía la parte superior del edificio, no habían guardias en ningún piso y en cualquiera de esos pisos todos los ciudadanos se veían de la misma manera, cuando entraron en el último piso escucharon un poderoso estruendo que provenía de la sala real.

― "_¿Qué fue eso?" ―_Preguntó el rubio mientras corría detrás de sus compañeros.

― "_Pronto lo vamos a descubrir." ―_Expuso Noctis.

― "_Esto no me agrada, el edificio en sí parece un lugar perfecto para una trampa y los ciudadanos dentro los rehenes." ―_Explicó Ignis mientras corría con su ceño fruncido.

**Sala real, ****Edificio Caelum, Lucis.**

La fuerte batalla entre el rey y su enemigo se había extendido lo suficiente para que Noctis y los demás llegaran antes de que alguno de los dos muriera.

― "_Parece que me equivoqué al pensar que nadie vendría a interrumpir, Regis." __―_Comentó Cyrano mientras daba un salto alejándose del rey.

― "_Es típico de Noctis llegar sin haber sido requerido." ―_Dijo Regis para complementar lo que el otro sujeto había dicho.

― "_Vamos a terminar esto en otro momento, eso no lo dudes, por ahora debo marcharme." ―_Sonrió levemente para luego abrir las puertas.

Luego de haber dicho esto el hombre de ropas blancas salió a toda prisa de la sala junto a varios de sus subordinados y al hacerlo encontró su mirada con la del joven príncipe, Noctis, luego de verle y sonreír al joven, se marcho hacía la dirección contraria, específicamente la puerta que daba con el techo. Ignis, Prompto y Gladiolus se fueron detrás del sujeto sospechoso luego de ver que sostenía en su mano un revolver mientras que Noctis entraba a la sala real y observaba a su padre.

― "_Así que estás vivo, era de esperarse, padre.__" ―_Expuso Noctis mientras miraba que no poseía ningún rasguño pero habían señales de que había ocurrido una batalla hace unos minutos.

― "_Yo, el rey de Lucis, no voy a morir fácilmente y menos para que luego tú seas el rey con los poderes que tienes ahora" ―_Dijo el hombre de cabello gris mientras tomaba asiento en su trono― "_Veo que tú también te encuentras en perfecto estado. Debes escapar de Lucis."_

― "_¡¿Escapar?!" ―_Replicó confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

― "_Euphiosyne ha robado el cristal, se podría decir que has traicionado tu ciudad-estado, los ciudadanos podrían revelarse en contra de ti, además, estoy seguro de que quieres devolverles el favor, si quieres recuperar el cristal debes huir de mi ciudad-estado y encaminarte a una nueva aventura para conseguirlo. Mis hombres te van a guiar el camino." ―_Hizo una seña y aparecieron desde las sombras unos guardias que estaban alrededor de la sala todos vestidos de negro.

― "_Tsk..." ―_Frunció el ceño_― "__Me voy a encargar de ese sujeto y luego voy a recuperar el cristal."_ _―_ Salió rápidamente de la sala mientras desenvainaba su espada y los subordinados de su padre le seguían.

_― "Deténganse."_ ―Dio la orden el rey_― "Él toma sus propias decisiones, al darse cuenta de su error se irá de la ciudad." __―_Miró la puerta cerrarse sin decir nada más.

Ignis y los demás tenían la intención de interrogar al hombre de ropas blancas que nunca habían visto pero al llegar al techo se encontraron con un motón de los guardias que no poseían identificación, éstos eran mucho más poderosos que los que estaban en el escondite del cristal y aún cuando llegó Noctis seguían siendo difíciles de eliminar. El hombre estaba en un lugar lejano del techo, precisamente en una esquina cerca de la orilla, parecía esperar algo mientras observaba la lucha. Una nave se acercó lo suficiente para recoger al hombre cuando faltaban pocos para terminar con todos los guardias y al fin capturar a su objetivo Ignis junto a Gladiolus le abrieron paso al príncipe que corrió rápidamente por el amplio techo intentando llegar antes de que entrara a la nave, en ese mismo momento una figura femenina se asomaba desde el techo de la nave, poseía un extraño y sofisticado traje, la mujer rubia saltó con mucha audacia de la nave para caer en frente de Noctis y obstruir su camino, se notaba que la mujer era un fuerte oponente, no se podía ver su cara pero su presencia era poderosa.

― "_No te preocupes, príncipe, el cristal está en buenas manos. Ella se encargará de ti y de traernos aquella cosa que queremos además del cristal. Estoy seguro que tú y yo nos encontraremos de nuevo, más pronto de lo que crees." ―_Sonrió el hombre mientras entraba en la nave con un logotipo de la armada de Euphiosyne.

― "_El cristal debe estar allí y él debe tenerlo." ―_Gritó Ignis mientras acababa junto con Gladiolus el último guardia.

― "_Eso significa que recuperaremos el cristal." ―_Dijo el joven príncipe con una voz decidida.

― "_No en realidad." ―_Replicó el estratega mientras se acercaba junto sus otros compañeros al príncipe.

― "_¿A qué te refieres?" ―_Preguntó confundido.

― "_No podemos batallar aquí, debemos retirarnos." ―_Dijo con una expresión y un tono serio el rubio que acababa de entrar en la conversación.

― "_Pero tú viste gran parte de mi poder." ―_Replicó ante lo anteriormente dicho por su compañero.

― "_Sí, lo vi" ―_Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar_― "Sin embargo, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ese poder todavía" ―_Pausó de nuevo el rubio y luego añadió en tono sarcástico_― "Difícil, eh?"_

― "_Necesitamos más tiempo." ―_Explicó Ignis mientras guardaba su Katana y se movía rápidamente dentro del edificio.

― "_Hey, vamos." ―_Gritó desde la entrada al edificio Gladiolus.

― "_Tsk..." ―_Miró a la chica que no había apartado la mirada de él y que además no había hecho ningún movimiento pero estaba aproximándose a él en paso lento mientras desenvainaba su espada_― "La próxima vez nuestra batalla se concretará" ―_Sentenció para ir dentro del edificio junto con sus compañeros y a paso rápido se acercó a Ignis_― "Espera, ¿Por qué irnos si yo soy el más fuerte aquí?" ―_Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros al escuchar su replica.

― "_Porque si estás aquí un montón de gente va a morir." ―_Explicó el estratega mientras lo observaba seriamente.

― "_¿Qué se supone que significa?" ―_Preguntó el príncipe para sacar todas sus dudas.

― "_Porque tú eres el objetivo" ―_Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió_― "Al igual que el cristal, tú eres el objetivo de ese hombre, probablemente por esos poderes que se están manifestando."_

― "_Debemos irnos, ella se está acercando. Me sorprende la manera tan calmada en que camina." ―_Expuso el rubio que había estado observando el pasillo que llega hasta el techo.

― "_Andando." ―_Dijo Noctis mientras se adelantaba por el pasillo con sus compañeros detrás.

Cuando bajaron del techo pudieron notar al pasar por la sala real de que el rey ya no se encontraba allí pero los otros ciudadanos que estaban encerrados en sus respectivas oficinas o habitaciones seguían con temor de que algo les sucediera. Noctis salió del edificio primero y al hacerlo se detuvo en medio al observar que estaba siendo rodeado por otros soldados sin identificación, detrás de él aproximadamente a unos tres metros se encontraban sus compañeros observando la escena. El príncipe se encontraba enfurecido y de nuevo sus ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo carmesí además de que su aura volvió a manifestarse, caminó con un paso lento [parecido al de aquella mujer] mientras bajaba por las enormes escaleras que separaban la calle del edificio real, todos los soldados disparaban contra su objetivo, el príncipe, pero todas las balas de éstos eran desviadas por su magia que le servía como escudo. Noctis alzó su rostro con su mirada furiosa carmesí fijada a los soldados, decidido a acabar con aquellos que se metieran en su camino.


	4. Kaftó Plains

La noche anterior estuvo llena de sorpresas para Noctis y compañía, luego de abandonar el edificio Caelum y eliminar a los guardias que estaban obstruyendo su camino, se dirigieron rápidamente a su guarida y así preparar todo lo necesario para la búsqueda del cristal.

Al día siguiente un sol abrumador se elevaba en el cielo mientras Noctis y sus compañeros se adentraban a Kaf̱tó Plains para salir de la ciudad. En este lugar muy pocos hombres se adentraban debido a que en el día el sol parecía quemar su piel con solo entrar en contacto, los animales que yacían allí también eran un problema puesto que además de ser agresivos se mantenían mayormente en manadas, aunque también habían bestias solitarias que incluso eran más peligrosas, lo más asombroso de esto era que éstos animales sólo se podían encontrar en este lugar tan amplio y verdoso; parece un poco contradictorio pero a pesar de ser un lugar con un clima tan fuerte día parecido al de un desierto, en la noche incluso era mucho más peligroso debido a que la temperatura baja muchos grados haciendo muy difícil el nivel de supervivencia de las personas ante estos cambios climáticos tan fuertes y es por eso que no hay civilización en esta área. Hay una 'Temporada de caza' en la que los cazadores aprovechan para entrar a estas tierras y obtener bestias muy raras que sólo pueden encontrarse en esta llanura, sin embargo, promedio de supervivencia de un humano ante estas condiciones no muy acostumbradas para el cuerpo es de aproximadamente dos semanas ante estas estadísticas tan bien conocidas por Ignis trataban de cruzar rápidamente Kaf̱tó y entrar a la siguiente nación: Accordo, en donde ellos esperaban encontrar más información sobre el cristal robado.

Otro de los inconvenientes de Ignis era que el automóvil no era el modelo adecuado para cruzar Kaf̱tó y esto lo preocupaba, sin embargo, mayormente se encontraban autos con mejor calidad abandonados en campo abierto debido a que los viajeros no pudieron sobrevivir al clima o sirvieron como comida de los animales.

― "_Hombre, con este calor siento que voy a derretirme_…" ―Hizo una pequeña pausa el rubio pecoso mientras tomaba un poco de agua― "_¿Cuánto falta, Ignis?"_

― "_Deja de quejarte, apenas llevamos como una hora, Prompto." _―Respondió con amargura el conductor de lentes.

― "_Esta hora ha pasado como si fuese un día completo, el clima en Lucis es mucho mejor que este, ahora entiendo porque hablan tan mal de este lugar…" _―Suspiró mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento.

― "_A mí no me parece tan mal el clima, es todo un reto." _―Comentó con una ligera sonrisa Gladiolus mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Prompto a su lado.

― "_¿Cómo dices? Estás realmente demente, Gladiolus, con este clima creo que voy a morir antes de llegar." _―Respondió haciendo mala cara.

― "_Estás quejándote demasiado, no haces más agradable el ambiente." _―Replicó Noctis tratando de que el rubio se quedara callado.

― "_¿Ahora todos se hacen los geniales? Estoy seguro de que deben estar incluso más molestos con este clima que yo, especialmente tú, Ignis, con ese traje parece que estuvieses bañándote en sudor y no lo dudo" _―Suspiró y luego hizo un extraño gesto con la nariz― "_Me parece que huele raro…"_

― "_Ignis…" _―Noctis miro a su compañero sentado a su lado con un gesto de preocupación― "_Creo que hay un cierto olor a quemado en el auto."_

― "_Ahora que lo mencionas así parece…" _―Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y poco a poco el automóvil fue bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse― "_Esto definitivamente no pinta nada bien." _―Suspiró Ignis mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y bajaba a observar que había sucedido.

Ignis intentó abrir la compuerta del automóvil sin embargo ésta estaba tan caliente que impidió que por una hora éstos pudieran hacer algo al respecto. El calor los abrazaba y no hacía feliz a ninguno de ellos exceptuando a Gladiolus que tomó este descanso para entrenar un poco.

― "_¿De qué está hecho Gladiolus? ¿De hierro? Parece que este calor no le afecta en absoluto." _―Suspiró el rubio mientras miraba con envidia a su compañero.

― "_Gladiolus es algo especial, debido a que se entrenó en tierras difíciles esto es un juego para él." _―Respondió Ignis un poco indiferente.

― "_El único que se queja tanto eres tú, a mí tampoco me afecta demasiado aunque es cierto que el calor con estas dos horas aquí se hace cada vez peor." _―Comentó Noctis para luego tomar un poco de agua.

― "_Nunca pensé que vendríamos aquí, de verdad que es un dolor de cabeza…" _―Pausó para mirar el auto― "_¿Podemos revisar si ya podemos abrir esta cosa?" _―Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la piedra donde se había sentado.

― "_Sí, ya está fría la compuerta" _―Respondió Noctis mientras tocaba el auto y luego se apresuraba a abrirla― "_¿Qué de-…?" _―Apenas abrió la compuerta rápidamente una nube de humo nubló su vista hasta que luego de varios segundos desapareció― "_Esto definitivamente no está nada bien."_

― "_¿Qué demonios con esto? El motor está hecho un desastre." _―Comentó Prompto mientras se asomaba a ver y apoyaba una mano en su cabeza.

― "_Justo lo que me temía…" _―Pausó Ignis mientras le hacía una seña a Gladiolus para que se acercara― "_Eres muy bueno en esto de los motores, ¿Crees que podamos solucionarlo?" _―Preguntó con una expresión bastante preocupada.

― "_El motor se ha sobrecalentado, desde donde lo veo parece totalmente imposible arreglarlo sin un taller." _―Respondió Gladiolus revisando lo que podía dentro junto a Noctis.

― "_Está fundido, las altas temperaturas afectaron más de lo que esperábamos el motor, es imposible que podamos hacer que continúe a menos que consigamos otro nuevo" _―Saco la cabeza y pateó el auto― "_¡Maldición! Varados aquí sin ayuda no podremos llegar a tiempo para recuperar el cristal."_

― "_Noctis tiene razón, no hay manera de que podamos arreglar el motor, es un montón de basura ahora…" _―Sacó su cabeza mientras tomaba un pañuelo y limpiaba sus manos― "_Propongo que nos movilicemos, si nos quedamos aquí será una pérdida de tiempo."_

― "_¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios dices, Gladiolus? ¡No podemos marcharnos y dejar mis armas aquí!_ ― Replicó el rubio con un rostro muy serio.

― "_No tenemos otra opción, pequeñín, creo que con una estarás bien." _―Sonrió ampliamente mientras lo miraba.

― "_Primero, no me digas pequeñín, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Segundo, no puedo dejar mis armas aquí." _―Continuó replicando mientras se acercaba a la parte de atrás y miraba su armamento.

― "_Muy bien, en ese caso toma un arma, con la que te sientas más cómodo y deja las demás aquí mientras encontramos una forma de llevárnoslas y la venimos a buscar luego." _―Explicó Noctis mientras se le quedaba mirando desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

― "_Me parece buena idea, en estas fechas no está el clima tan horrible como en verano así que deben haber ciertos cazadores por allí con muy buenos autos y equipamientos." _―Comentó con una sonrisa Ignis.

― "_Esa sonrisa tuya significa que ya has planeado algo, ¿No es así, Ignis?" _―Le lanzó su Katana al estratega para luego tomar la suya.

― "_Así es Noctis, si tenemos suerte quizá podamos encontrar un nuevo auto antes del anochecer." _―Comentó mientras atrapaba su Katana.

― "_Tengo una pregunta" _―Comentó el rubio mientras tomaba su Benelli M4 y se aseguraba se que ninguna puerta estuviese mal cerrada― "_Habían dicho que este lugar no era poblado entonces, ¿Por qué hay edificios por allá?" _―Señaló una estructura no muy lejana que parecía ser un molinete.

― "_Efectivamente no hay población sin embargo esos molinetes son los que brindan energía a los pueblos en las afueras de __Kaf̱tó__ Plains ya que como te dije: en las noches hay muy bajas temperaturas acompañadas de mucho viento así que construir unos molinetes fue muy brillante, encontrarás muchos por este lugar." _―Respondió Ignis mientras se acomodaba los lentes y caminaba hacia el rubio.

― "_En ese caso iremos hacia el molinete, quizá encontremos algo." _―Expuso Noctis mientras corría en dirección al lugar indicado.

― "_¡Oye! ¡Noctis! ¡Espera un minuto!" _―Gladiolus rápidamente corrió detrás de él.

― "_¿Será posible que actué pidiendo primero una opinión grupal o es mucho pedir?" _―Suspiró Ignis mientras se apresuraba con Prompto detrás de Noctis y Gladiolus.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Noctis y compañía estuvieron entrenando en Kaf̱tó gracias a los monstruos que no paraban de aparecer, algunos en manada dispuestos a atacar, mientras que otros solitarios se mantenían en una distancia considerable de ellos. El molinete, el cual ellos se dirigían, estaba a una distancia considerable de ellos, más de lo que pensaron. En el camino, luego de derrotar a varios enemigos, algo inusual llamó la atención del equipo, se trataba de una nave que no habían visto antes, no era muy grande, se podría decir que en ella al menos podía entrar un humano.

― "_¿Qué es esa nave? Nunca antes había visto una de ese tipo y lo que más me extraña es que se encuentre en este lugar." _―Preguntó Prompto mientras posaba su mirada en aquella nave.

― "_Así que ya han finalizado el proyecto" _―Pausó Ignis para luego proseguir― "_Se trata de el prototipo de la 'Nave Especial de Búsqueda para las Desapariciones en Kaf̱tó_' _en pocas palabras de la NEBDK. Según la información que tengo esta nave estuvo en desarrollo por las fuerzas especiales de Accordo debido a las constantes desapariciones de los cazadores, estas naves están equipadas con un armamento y sólo pueden ser pilotadas por una única persona."_

― "_¿Qué sucede con el clima, Ignis? Parecen ser unas naves de mucho peso y debe haber un calor infernal dentro de ellas si el calor es insoportable al aire libre." _―Agregó Noctis a la pregunta que había formulado.

― "_Esas naves llevan tres años en desarrollo cuando con la tecnología actual una nave como esa puede ser creada en un año y medio o máximo dos, el motivo de esos de esos tres años es la integración de un circuito de cambio de temperatura ajustable por el usuario de suma importancia en la máquina, es incluso más eficaz que el termostato moderno de Nigilhm." _―Continuó con la explicación Ignis.

― "_En ese caso, lo más inteligente es pedir ayuda a la persona que se encuentra dentro de la nave, si no nos identificamos no habrá problema." _―Comentó Noctis y rápidamente corrió hacia la NEBDK, sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo no duró más de un minuto en frente de ella cuando la nave empezó a abrir fuego en contra de él.

― "**_OBJETIVO 1 LOCALIZADO, NOMBRE DEL SUJETO: NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM, ORDENES: ATRAPAR AL SUJETO._**_"_―Se escuchó la voz sintetizada de la máquina mientras perseguía a su objetivo.

― "_¿Qué dem-…?" _―Rápidamente el príncipe se escudó bajo su espada sin embargo una de ellas ya había impactado en su brazo izquierdo.

― "_¡NOCTIS!" _―Gritó Gladiolus mientras se dirigía de inmediato en su ayuda― "_¿Te encuentras bien?"_

― "**_OBJETIVO 3 LOCALIZADO, NOMBRE DEL SUJETO: GLADIOLUS AMICITA, ORDENES: ELIMINAR AL SUJETO, ALTAMENTE PELIGROSO._**_" _―La maquina salteó su objetivo hacia Gladiolus, el cual trataba de distraerla mientras Noctis se iba del lugar.

― "_¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué su objetivo es atrapar a Noctis y eliminar a Gladiolus?" _―Preguntó el rubio mientras preparaba su arma.

― "_Eso lo discutiremos luego, debemos acabar con esta máquina, no creo que sea la única." _―Ignis salió del lugar donde se encontraba y se dirigió con su Katana a herir aquella nave.

― "**_OBJETIVO 4 LOCALIZADO, NOMBRE DEL SUJETO: IGNIS SCIENTIA, ORDENES: ELIMINAR AL SUJETO, PELIGRO MEDIO._**_"_―La nave rápidamente saco de su otro brazo una metralleta para atacar a Gladiolus e Ignis al mismo tiempo.

― "_Así es, salgan todos, definitivamente voy a ser ascendido." _―Susurró el piloto de la nave mientras aparecía una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

― "_Muy bien, este definitivamente es un trabajo para mí." _―Sonrió Prompto mientras apuntaba con su escopeta semiautomática Benelli M4 y luego disparaba a la nave repetidas veces en un punto débil de su carcasa.

― "_¿De dónde viene eso?" _―El piloto utilizó zoom en un área en especifico para descubrir a Prompto mientras lo atacaba― "**_OBJETIVO 5 LOCALIZADO, NOMBRE DEL SUJETO: PROMPTO ARGENTUM, ORDENES: ELIMINAR AL SUJETO INMEDIATAMENTE, PELIGRO REALMENTE ALTO._**_"_ ―Chasqueó su lengua al escuchar la declaración de su máquina, volviendo así su objetivo principal aquel rubio― "_Pensar que encontraste la debilidad del prototipo, no hay que subestimarte."_

― "_¿Objetivo 5? ¿Quién es el segundo objetivo?" _―Se preguntó el rubio cuando notó que la máquina se aproximaba demasiado a él― "_Esto no pinta nada bien."_

― "_¡Gladiolus, Ignis, vamos por él!" _―Gritó Noctis mientras corría hacia la nave y junto a sus compañeros atacaban al mismo tiempo antes de que éste le hiciera daño a su compañero rubio, al momento del impacto, antes de que explotara la máquina un sonido parecido a una alarma gigantesca se escuchaba resonar por toda la llanura.

― "**_MISION FALLIDA, LOS OBJETIVOS HAN DESTRUIDO LA MÁQUINA." _**―Fue lo último que pudieron escuchar al alejarse cuando la nave explotó junto con el piloto en su interior.

― "_Es más que obvio que estas naves no están aquí por desapariciones, nos está buscando el reino de Accordo." _―Comentó Noctis con un obvio gesto de disgusto.

― "_Así es, lo más probable es que la noticia ya se sabe en todo el mundo y al parecer Euphyosine no es la única nación que desea nuestro cristal, debemos ser más cautelosos si planeamos pasar por Accordo." _―Agregó Ignis a lo que anteriormente había dicho su líder.

― "_Lo que me intriga es una cosa…" _―Pausó mientras apoyaba la escopeta en su hombro― "_¿Por qué querían atrapar a Noctis y a los demás nos querían eliminar?"_

― "_Prompto, en realidad es muy fácil de deducir, rehén." _―Contestó el estratega del grupo la duda de su compañero.

― "_¿Rehén? ¿Te refieres a mí, no es así? Que molesto." _―Noctis formuló su pregunta acompañándola de un suspiro.

― "_Sí, su objetivo principal eres tú por ser un príncipe y encima el guardián del cristal, además, no creo que seas el único al que quieran tomar como rehén, 'mientras más rehenes mejor', lo más probable que es que tengan como objetivo otras personas importantes para sacar provecho de otras naciones, así es como atacó el rey de Accordo en las guerras." _―Explicó mientras acomodaba sus lentes satisfecho de su respuesta.

― "_Muy bien, conociendo los nuevos objetivos de Accordo debemos movilizarnos, por la alarma es obvio que deben de venir más de esas naves y tendremos más problemas si yo comienzo a asesinar otros pilotos de esa nación." _―Expuso Noctis al grupo.

― "_Noctis tiene razón, puede ser usado para atacar libremente a Nigilhm y dejarla en peor estado, lo mejor será ocultarnos en el molinete puesto que estamos tan cerca." _―Agregó Gladiolus y luego partió junto con sus compañeros al molinete.

Luego de movilizarse hacia otro lugar, justo como pensaron luego de un rato más naves comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores más cercanos, dejando de lado el viejo molinete puesto estaba en tan malas condiciones que no habría nadie tan loco de meterse allí o al menos eso suponían.

El molinete había sido uno de los primeros en ser construidos hace aproximadamente unos 10 años cuando los cazadores y sus familiares se estaban estableciendo a los alrededores de Kaf̱tó Plains, estos molinetes no son tan viejos para estar en tan mal estado pero debido a las bestias que hay en la llanura fue fácil para ellos destruir parte de las estructuras y dejarlas en esa deplorable condición, los más débiles fueron destruidos en un par de años pero los principales fueron construidos tan bien de manera que han soportado [en parte] los daños. El molinete al que se dirigían Noctis y su grupo era el primero que habían creado los cazadores, el más grande y más 'resistente' de todos, había recibido fuertes golpes por parte de los monstruos creando agujeros en la estructura e incluso le faltaba gran parte del techo pero se mantenía de pie, gracias a la temporada de lluvias [la cual ocurre todo un mes y aquí es cuando se aprovecha al máximo la caza] desgastó la estructura además de ser la causa del crecimiento de enredaderas y moho en las paredes, estos lugares también sirven como 'refugio' de los cazadores así que se puede encontrar inmobiliarios o lo que queda de: mesas, sillas, camas e incluso hornos [que ya no están en funcionamiento].

― "_Se veía mucho mejor de lejos." _―Comentó Prompto haciendo un gesto de desagrado al mirar el molinete.

― "_Al menos es lo que tenemos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco por aquí." _―Replicó Noctis mirando con indiferencia la estructura.

― "_Para tener al menos 10 años de haberse construido es como si hubiesen pasado muchos más." _―Agregó Ignis acompañándolo de un suspiro.

― "_Es mejor que nada, no se quejen tanto y entremos." _―Sonrió Gladiolus mientras abría la puerta y se quedaba estático sin entrar.

― "_¿Ustedes ven lo mismo que yo?" _―Preguntó el rubio con una expresión de sorpresa.

― "_¿Una mujer?" _―Se preguntó confundido el príncipe.

― «_Maldigo mi suerte, de todos los lugares existentes unos hombres debían entrar aquí._» ―Pensó la chica que permanecía con poca ropa tapada sólo con una sábana blanca de espaldas a la puerta-

― "_Déjenme esto a mí, de seguro es una de las esposas de algún cazador." _―Expuso Ignis mientras entraba en el molinete para luego ser detenido por la mano de Noctis en su hombro.

― "_No creo que la esposa de un cazador utilice esas ropas y esas armas" _―Susurró mientras le señalaba a su compañero con la otra mano el lugar donde se encontraban las cosas de la mujer― «_Esas ropas… ¿Podría ser…?_»

― «_Quizá si no me muevo y me hago la muerta estos idiotas se vayan… Si no lo hacen, tendré que actuar._» ―Empuñó con sutileza una espada ligera que escondía debajo de sus sábanas en caso de que entrara alguna bestia o nave.

― «_Necesito saber si se trata de ella_» ―Pensó el príncipe mientras empuñaba su espada― "_Chicos, quédense atrás, yo me encargaré de ella."_

― "_¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Vas a atacar a una chica indefensa?" _―Replicó el rubio mientras susurraba al lado de su compañero.

― "_Dudo mucho que esté indefensa." _―Le sonrió a su compañero y sin esperar una respuesta se abalanzó en contra de la mujer que se encontraba acostaba en la cama ubicada en el centro del molinete, al hacerlo rápidamente consiguió una respuesta de la chica de cabello negro la cual ágilmente utilizó las sabanas como ropa y la espada la chocó en contra de la del príncipe sin dudarlo un instante― "_Justo como pensé, eres tú." _―Sonrió satisfecho y retrocedió dando un salto.

― "_Oh, así que eres tú, el tipo que estaba en problemas con el 'Can' o Cerbero." _―Respondió mientras movía su rostro ligeramente acomodando su cabello y sostenía con una mano su espada mientras que con la otra sostenía la sábana blanca ocultando su cuerpo.

― "_¡Increíble! Con una sola mano detuvo tu ataque, Noctis." _―Exclamó el rubio mientras posaba sus ojos en la chica.

― "_Así que esta es la mujer que mencionaste anteriormente, Noctis. Realmente es tal cual la describiste." _―Comentó Ignis mientras observaba también a la mujer.

― "_¿Qué tanto miran? Esto no es un espectáculo, deberían respetar a una mujer y salir de este lugar cuando se va a cambiar." _―Replicó con un tono un poco arrogante y de irritación ante sus invitados no deseados― «_¿Qué pasa con estos sujetos? Realmente fue mala idea quitarme la ropa por el calor, pensar que iban a aparecer ellos… Mi suerte es pésima, debo deshacerme de ellos cuanto antes…_» ―Pensó.

― "_Muy bien, sin embargo, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo." _―Respondió Noctis mientras salía del lugar junto los otros.

― "_¡wow, está riquísima la chica!" _―Exclamó Prompto inquieto mientras esperaba fuera.

― "_Está fuera de tu liga, Prompto." _―Explicó Noctis con una sonrisa tratando de molestar a su compañero.

― "_No seas arrogante, las mujeres siempre me han preferido a mi antes que a ti o Ignis." _―Sonrió satisfecho mientras miraba a sus otros compañeros.

― "_El arrogante aquí eres tú." _―Replicó Ignis con un gesto leve de irritación.

― "_Es suficiente tiempo" _―Noctis abrió la puerta encontrando a la chica terminando de colocarse su capa― "_Lo diré de una manera sencilla, quiero que te unas a mi equipo."_

― "_¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?" _―Replicó con un tono molesto― «_Este sujeto, sí, sin duda es el príncipe de Lucis, sin embargo, esa no es excusa de prácticamente ordenarme unirme a él, además, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo._ »

― "_Sé quién eres, al principio no pude reconocerte pero luego supe quién eras como si se tratara de un __Déjà vu. Si te unes a nuestro equipo te servirá a ti y por supuesto, a mí. No creo que quieras que ellos te atrapen, sabes a que me refiero, te ejecutarían de inmediato, eres probablemente la más buscada en el país donde provienes, claro, bajo las sombras." _―Explicó Noctis mirando seriamente a la chica.

― «_¿Sabe quién soy? Maldición, si esto pintaba mal antes, ahora es peor._» ―Suspiró cerrando los ojos y luego volvió a mirar al chico― "_¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que sabes quién soy?" _―Preguntó tratando de ocultar la urgencia de saber si era cierto.

― "_Muy fácil." _―Ignis tiró algo a la chica y ésta lo miró asintiendo con una expresión bastante irritada.

― "_¿A dónde vamos ahora?" _―Preguntó con un tono bastante arrogante mientras tomaba su espada y se adelantaba a salir.

― "_Nos dirigimos a la siguiente nación, Accordo." _―Respondió Noctis mientras le seguía junto a los demás.


	5. La llegada a la nación Accordo

**Kaf̱tó Plains.**

El atardecer empezaba a pintar el cielo con sus colores en Kaf̱tó Plains, con una nueva miembro en el equipo, 'Ass', Noctis y sus amigos buscaban el automóvil con el que habían llegado esperando poder empujarlo hasta el molinete puesto que no encontraban otro auto en el cual salir de allí.

― "_¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? No creo que sea 'Ass'." ―_Prompto no se tragaba el cuento de que ese era su nombre e iba a indagar hasta descubrir todo el misterio.

― "_¿Por qué debería decirte, ni siquiera conozco tu nombre." _―Replicó la única chica con notoria molestia pues, el rubio no dejaba de hablarle desde que se unió.

― "_Que interesante manera de pedir que me presente, preciosa, esta bien, entiendo que tu forma de coquetear es bastante discreta." _―Sonrió el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

― "_¿De qué hablas? Nunca te he coqueteado ni pienso hacerlo." _―Miró con desprecio hacia Noctis― «_Todos aquí son raros, especialmente este rubio, todo es culpa de ese sujeto._» ―Pensó con su mirada fija en el príncipe de Lucis.

― "_¿Qué tanto miras a Noct? No me digas que te gusta ese tipo, me tienes a mí aquí." _―Sonrió de nuevo mientras se paraba delante de ella― "_Ya sé, vamos a presentarnos todos, aún no lo hacemos." _

― "_Prompto, no tenemos tiempo para esto." _―Ignis replicó pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

― "_Ese de allí con lentes se llama Ignis Scientia, al igual que su apellido es muy inteligente, se podría decir que es una enciclopedia andante, aquel grande con una cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su rostro es Gladiolus Amicita, no te dejes engañar por sus músculos, no es de temer, el principito de allí es Noctis, imagino que ya conoces su nombre, es muy famoso y el hombre del cual estás enamorada, yo, me llamo Prompto Argentum, no soy rico pero tú y yo somos muy parecidos, somos almas gemelas, ya puedes pedir que nos casemos." _―Al abrir los ojos para observar a sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que éstos ya estaban caminando de nuevo sin él― "_¡Hey! ¡Esperen un minuto!" _―Corrió detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos.

― "_Lo siento mucho señorita, él siempre es así." _―Gladiolus se disculpó por el comportamiento de su compañero.

― "_Es normal para él actuar así y más en presencia de una mujer." _―Complementó Ignis mientras caminaba y daba un suspiro.

― "_¿Cómo deberíamos llamarte, Ass?" _―Preguntó Noctis mientras caminaba al lado de Gladiolus.

― "_...Alysia." _―Contestó mientras intentaba procesar toda la información― «_¿Qué sucedía con él? Sabía su identidad, ¿No es así? Entonces ¿Por qué estaba encubriéndola con sus amigos?_» ―Se ahogaba en sus propios pensamientos pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por el rubio raro que se hacía llamar Prompto.

― "_Alysia, ¿Eh? Tienes un bonito nombre, aunque me esperaba algo más rudo por tu apariencia, supongo que por eso te haces llamar 'Ass'." _―Prompto no sabía como lidiar con esta chica, no era nada como las otras, siempre le respondía de una manera tan fría, quizá tuvo una infancia muy difícil o al menos eso pensaba.

― "_Supones bien." _―Detuvo sus pasos― "_Ignis, ¿Están buscando un auto de último modelo de color negro?" _―Preguntó casi convencida de que la respuesta era sí.

― "_Sí." _―Ignis y los demás se detuvieron al escucharla― "_¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra?" _

― "_Claro, lo vi cuando vine en el Chocobo que le había alquilado a los cazadores, en ese momento me pregunté qué idiota pudo entrar a este lugar con ese tipo de auto pero ya tengo la respuesta" _―Comentó con mucha indiferencia haciendo que los chicos se disgustaran un poco― "_Está en aquella dirección." _―Señaló un lugar un poco más al noroeste de dónde iban.

― "_Oye, si vas a culpar a alguien que sea a Ignis." _―Comentó Prompto con una sonrisa tratando de molestar.

― "_Hay una razón muy razonable para que nos hayamos tenido que venir en ese auto." _―Replicó Ignis con una expresión serena tratando de no caer en las provocaciones del rubio.

― "_Los autos que podíamos usar en Lucis quedaron prácticamente destrozados en la invasión de Euphiosyne y ese fue la única opción que nos quedó." _―Explicó Noctis mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños.

― "_De verdad, Euphiosyne va a pagar por esto, nadie hace semejante desastre en Lucis y se sale con la suya." _―Dijo Gladiolus con una expresión de desagrado.

― "_Euphiosyne no tiene la culpa, Laertes, él es nuestro objetivo y estoy seguro que también es el tuyo, Ass." _―Explicó Noctis mientras miraba a su compañera.

― "_Al parecer si sabes lo que haces, Noctis." _―Ass se adelantó para mostrar el camino.

Luego de caminar un rato el sol ya se había puesto y la noche con cada minuto se hacía más fría lo que alertaba a Ignis y los demás sin embargo el alertado resultó ser Prompto al llegar y mirar en el auto.

― "_¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS ARMAS?!" _―El rubio se puso más pálido de lo que normalmente solía estar.

― "_¿De qué hablas, deben estar allí, sólo está un poco empañado el vidrio." _―Noctis abrió la compuerta de atrás y al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que no había absolutamente nada.

― "_¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¡Ese armamento estaba seleccionado especialmente para nuestra búsqueda, encima de que coloqué unas armas de colección sin mencionar que me he quedado sin municiones de la Benelli!" _―Prompto pasó de pálido a rojo del enojo que estaba teniendo.

― "_Calma, Prompto, encontraremos tus armas, además no eres el único que perdió lo suyo." _―Señaló Ignis a Gladiolus que buscaba en el auto las otras dos espadas que dejó guardadas pero no estaban.

― "_Si dejaron cosas como esas aquí quizá algún cazador las recogió pensando que no le pertenecían a nadie." _―Comentó Ass mientras observaba a los chicos desde lejos.

― "_En ese caso debemos ir a la aldea de los cazadores, sin las armas y las municiones Prompto es totalmente inútil." _―Explicó Noctis mientras cerraba la compuerta.

― "_No podemos ir ahora, pronto el frío será insoportable." _―Replicó Ignis tratando de evitar que cualquiera se moviera de su lugar.

― "_¿A dónde se supone que vamos a refugiarnos? El molinete está destruido sin mencionar que para ir al otro más cercano llegaríamos al amanecer. Andando, iremos a la aldea de los cazadores." _―Ordenó Noctis mientras miraba fijamente a su compañero, Ignis.

― "_Supongo que no tenemos opción." _―Aceptó reacio, en el fondo sabía que era mala idea.

El camino hacia la aldea de cazadores se les hacía eterna especialmente a Prompto el cual por tener una ropa tan ligera estaba sufriendo más que los demás el frío y para su sorpresa incluso Ass caminaba como si nada.

― "_¿Tienes mucho frío, Pequeñín?" _―Preguntó con un tono sarcástico Gladiolus mientras abrazaba desde el cuello al rubio.

― "_N-No sé de d-dónde sacas eso" _―Respondió tratando de ocultar su condición pero falló en el intento puesto Gladiolus soltó una gran risa al escucharlo― "_Ass, ¿Tú no tienes frío? Es decir, eres una chica..." _―Preguntó tratando de desviar la atención.

― "_No, mi capa es bastante gruesa, además, no necesariamente las mujeres son friolentas, tú eres el ejemplo de que los hombres no aguantan nada." _―Respondió con total desagrado hacia el rubio― «_No puedo creer que haya dicho semejante cosa tan machista, esto me pasa por estar rodeada de hombres._»

― "_No incluyas a todos los hombres, sólo a Prompto, él es la única princesita por aquí." _―Replicó Noctis como clara venganza a las burlas constantes del rubio hacia él, incluso Ignis, trató de esconder la risa que le había causado el comentario pero Gladiolus rió abiertamente.

― "_¡Oye! ¡Noc-!" _―Antes de que pudiese contraatacar un automóvil blindado 'Luchard VBL' se detuvo en su camino y de él bajó una figura muy familiar― "_¡¿Cor Leonis?!" _―Retrocedió un poco con una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

― "_Así que al fin los encuentro, Noctis y compañía." _―Caminó hacia ellos el sujeto que respondía al nombre Cor Leonis.

― "_¡¿Cor Leonis?! ¡¿El inmortal Shogun de Lucis?!" _―Preguntó Ass con el rostro lleno de sorpresa y admiración.

― "_Así es, señorita, pareces bien informada." _―Le sonrió para luego lanzar una mirada fulminante a los otros cuatro― "_¿Qué hubiesen hecho si yo no estuviese aquí? Primero que todo, venir aquí con ese auto, Ignis, no pensé que tú ibas a ser el de esa gran idea conociendo el territorio, además, Prompto, dejar todas tus armas en el auto ¿Qué clase de soldado hace eso? Sin mencionar a ti, Gladiolus, que consentiste todo esto y tú, Noctis, venir aquí por impulso y sin preparación, no es lo que hace un líder, tampoco me avisaste nada, de no ser por tu padre no estaría aquí" _―Regañaba a los cuatro como si fuesen unos niños pequeños y ellos no decían absolutamente nada, al sentir la atmósfera Ass decidió alejarse un poco y quizá irse pero fue detenida en el momento que movió un pie― _"Señorita, no la conozco pero es de mala educación decir el nombre de alguien y no presentarse, además de intentar abandonar a su equipo ante una amonestación." _―Dirigió su mirada hacía la chica que permaneció estática ante sus palabras.

― "_Mi nombre es Alysia, Cor, digo, señor..." _―Se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir pero en ese momento escuchó una leve risa del sujeto.

― "_Esa era una pequeña broma aunque mis palabras tenían toda la razón, no era necesario que agregaras el 'señor'. En cuanto a ustedes, digan algo." _―Dirigió su mirada al cuarteto.

― "_Con respecto al automóvil, intenté encontrar uno adecuado pero la gran mayoría estaban totalmente destruidos por la invasión así que no nos quedó de otra." _―Explicó Ignis mientras observaba a Leonis.

― "_Dejar las armas allí fue idea de Gladiolus y Noctis" _―Explicó Prompto tratando de salir inmune a la reprimenda sin embargo, lo que recibió fue un golpe de Leonis en la cabeza― "_Auch, ¿Por qué?" _

― "_Aprende a tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos y tus armas están dentro del auto." _―Explicó Leonis al rubio.

― "_Sí, claro, ¿Podemos entrar? El frío no es nada agradable." _―Preguntó el rubio mientras observaba al hombre.

― "_Sí, andando" _―Respondió Leonis dejando que todos entraran al auto y luego se sentó en el asiento del conductor― "_¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Noctis?"_

― "_Vamos a en dirección a Accordo." _―Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

― "_¿Realmente iremos a Accordo? Quiero decir, esas máquinas de antes buscaban matarlos y capturarte." _―Preguntó Ass mientras se quitaba su capa y se recogía el cabello.

― "_No esperaba un comentario así de ti, Ass, pero no te preocupes, esas máquinas no son un problema, Prompto sabe como destruirlas." _―Respondió Noctis mientras fijaba sus ojos en el retrovisor.

― "_No estaba preocupada, lo pregunto por mis propios objetivos, recuerda que tú buscas tu preciado cristal pero yo estoy buscando algo totalmente diferente." _―Miró indiferente el retrovisor desde su asiento sin hacer ninguna expresión significante.

― "_Por cierto, ¿A qué se debe que haya una chica en el equipo?" _―Preguntó Leonis algo curioso y preocupado por la presencia de aquella mujer.

― "_¿Cómo dices, Cor? Creo que es bastante obvio, no pueden estar viajando sólo cinco hombres, se necesita una flor que embellezca el equipo." _―Respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

― "_Me voy a dormir, me despiertan cuando lleguemos" _―Comentó Ass mientras se acomodaba para luego agregar― "_Me llegas a tocar, Prompto, y no me importará que estemos en el mismo equipo." _―Cerró los ojos quedándose dormida al instante.

― "_Que chica tan agresiva, realmente me cae muy bien." _―Rió Gladiolus ante la expresión de miedo en la cara del rubio.

― "_Realmente no me importaría si ella te ubica de una vez para que no sigas diciendo semejantes cosas a una mujer." _―Comentó Ignis tratando de burlarse del rubio.

― "_Aja, aja, ríanse todo lo que quieran." _―Se cruzó de brazos mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos.

― "_No cabe duda de que Prompto está enojado de que no le funcione ninguno de sus trucos, en fin, también voy a descansar, hoy fue un día muy movido." _―Comentó Gladiolus mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormido.

Pasaron varias horas e incluso Ignis se quedó dormido pero Noctis y Cor seguían despiertos en el auto que había sido dominado por los ronquidos de Prompto.

― "_Noctis, tu padre me mandó porque estaba preocupado." _―Comentó Cor sin apartar los ojos del camino.

― "_Gracias por venir, quizá no hubiésemos podido salir de Kaf̱tó sin ti." _―Noctis miró a Cor que estaba sentado a su lado mientras le agradecía.

― "_¿Quién es esa mujer? A pesar de que la has incluido en el equipo, no confío en ella, siento que es peligrosa." _―Lo que había dicho Prompto ni siquiera podía considerarse una respuesta, así que aún mantenía todas sus dudas.

― "_Peligrosa, sí lo es, me atrevo a decir que está al nivel de todos nosotros, ella proviene de Euphiosyne." _―Sabía que Cor no iba a ser tan fácil de engañar como Gladiolus o Prompto así que no le quedaba más remedio que decirle la verdad.

― "_¡¿Euphiosyne?! ¿Cómo has podido incluir a alguien de esa nación sabiendo lo que le han hecho a nuestra ciudad-estado?" _―Preguntó con un tono disgustado pues, quizá ella pudo haber hecho algo en la invasión.

― "_No te alarmes, ella no tuvo nada que ver, Laertes la intentó ejecutar por su lealtad al antiguo rey de Euphiosyne, así que el objetivo de Alysia es acabar con ese hombre, sin embargo, Laertes la está buscando pues ella tiene información importante de su nación, la cual vamos a usar a nuestro favor." _―Respondió satisfecho esperando que Cor despejara sus dudas con esto.

― "_Muchas veces los soldados más leales y fieles a su reino son los que más sufren cuando llega un tirano" _―Explicó con otra perspectiva de la chica, satisfecho de la respuesta― "_Estoy impresionado, que tú puedas pensar en algo así sin ayuda de Ignis a pesar de ser tan impulsivo e imprudente, quizá has madurado, Noctis." _

― "_En tiempos de guerra debes usar cualquier cosa que puedas a tu favor, ella es la clave para ganar y recuperar el cristal." _―Comentó indiferente mientras observaba el camino.

― "_Noctis, a veces en tiempos de guerra no todo sale como fue planeado, ¿Estás dispuesto a traicionar a esa chica e intercambiarla por el cristal si llega a suceder?" _―Preguntó seriamente puesto que esa chica ahora era parte del equipo y si él se llegaba a encariñar con ella o los demás miembros no iba resultar tan fácil.

― "_Sí" _―Respondió sin dudarlo mientras observaba por el retrovisor― "_De eso no te preocupes, ella no es el tipo de chica que se encariñaría con nosotros, ni nosotros con ella. Prompto sólo está jugando, así como su nombre lo dice, rápidamente se va a aburrir de ese juego y la dejará tranquila."_

― «_Espero que mantengas esa determinación a la hora de la verdad._» Pensó Cor mientras continuaba conduciendo para salir de Kaf̱tó hacia Accordo.

**Frontera, Accordo.**

El sol iluminaba el cielo de la frontera entre Kaf̱tó y Accordo, antes de llegar a la próxima nación debían pasar por el campamento de los cazadores, estos campamentos estaban extendidos a lo largo de la frontera rodeando Kaf̱tó Plains, se podría decir que era una especie de oasis en el que habían tiendas por doquier y edificios con una apariencia medieval muy antigua, había mucho movimiento entre los ciudadanos, especialmente luego de que se dieron cuenta de los invasores, la idea de detenerse en el campamento fue de Cor Leonis pues, no podían entrar con un automóvil de Lucis o eso daría aviso de su presencia en la nación, además de que el lugar no era apto para vehículos, de esa manera con el circuito de camuflaje que hacía invisible el auto, le pagaron el doble a un prestamista de Chocobos para así entrar desapercibidos, de la misma manera compraron nuevas ropas con el estilo de un cazador, así sus armas pasarían desapercibidas igual que ellos pues, los cazadores se mantienen en el mercado de Accordo para comprar o modificar sus armas.

Luego de haber preparado todo, montó cada uno su Chocobo alquilado, aún faltaban 10 kilómetros para llegar a las puertas principales de Accordo, por cada kilómetro que pasaban el clima iba mejorando considerablemente. Accordo era como una fortaleza en la frontera, con un enorme muro que iba alrededor de la frontera de toda la nación, esto se debía a la precaución que tomaban con aquellas enormes bestias y sólo poseía una puerta gigante que permanecía abierta hasta el anochecer, al igual que las otras naciones que durante la guerra fría sólo concentraron su desarrollo en las armas y no en lo cultural, esta nación posee un estilo medieval muy marcado, detrás de la puerta estaban ubicada la ciudad Émporoiti̱spóli̱s en donde se encuentran todos los mercaderes mientras que en el medio se encontraba la ciudad Ploúsiapóli̱ en la que estaban los ciudadanos de clase alta alrededor del castillo con un portón además de espacios extremadamente amplios y verdosos junto con fuentes que impedían el paso de las personas no autorizadas pues los caminos siempre estaban vigilados, más allá está la ciudad Kakí̱póli̱ donde se encuentran los ciudadanos de clase baja y ladrones, era muy peligroso pasar por allí sin compañía pero si buscabas información confidencial o dinero fácil sin duda alguna era la mejor opción. Al llegar a las puertas Noctis y compañía bajaron de los Chocobos, éstos estaban entrenados para volver a casa luego de terminar con su trabajo, al entrar en territorio de Accordo tuvieron que subir a un bote que los llevaría a la ciudad pues, el lugar estaba rodeado de agua con enormes cascadas a los lados era un espectáculo a la vista, mayormente se movían en barcos puesto que la mayor parte de la ciudad estaba llena de agua. Luego de desembarcar, caminaron dentro de la nación pasando desapercibidos sin embargo pudieron percatarse de que había una vigilancia inusual en el área de mercado además de que habían muchos mini robot que estaban yendo de un lugar a otro.

― "_¿Esos son robot de rastreo?" _―Preguntó Prompto mientras se acercaba un poco más al grupo y susurraba.

― "_Así es, son de alta categoría y por su marca son aquellos que fueron desarrollados por Solheim." _―Respondió Ignis con un tono de voz bajo.

― "_¿Eso quiere decir que Solheim y Accordo trabajan juntos?" _―Preguntó Gladiolus mientras prestaba atención a uno de los robot que los seguía.

― "_Accordo no es una nación que le guste trabajar con otros, la avaricia de su rey puede ser su perdición en esta nueva guerra." _―Comentó Alysia que se había percatado de que otro robot los seguía.

― "_Ass tiene razón, además, Solheim tampoco tiene lazos muy estrechos con Accordo" _―Complementó Ignis― "_Es mejor que nos separemos en grupos de tres, estamos llamando mucho la atención." _

― "_Yo iré con Ass, obviamente." _―Sonrió Prompto mientras se acercaba a la chica.

― "_Tú vendrás con nosotros, Romeo." _―Cor lo tomó del brazo alejándolo de la joven y decidió llevárselo junto con Gladiolus.

― "_Muy bien, nosotros iremos a recolectar información en Kakí̱póli̱ y ustedes vayan a tratar de inmiscuirse en la seguridad cercana del castillo en Ploúsiapóli̱, quizá encuentren algo." _―Ordenó Noctis señalando cada dirección.

― "_Si tienen algún problema no duden en llamar o enviar un correo, Prompto tiene mi número." _―Agregó Ignis mientras se marchaba junto Ass y Noctis.

― "_¿Por qué demonios no me dejaron ir con ellos?" _―Preguntó refunfuñando el rubio.

― "_Porque si hubieses ido probablemente sólo le causarías problemas a Noctis y Ass." _―Rió fuertemente Gladiolus mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba.

― "_Sin embargo, ¿Por qué Noctis nos dio la tarea más difícil a nosotros? Ellos sólo tienen que lidiar con ladrones y nosotros, con la guardia real, encima que tenemos que priorizar que no descubran nuestra identidad." _―Suspiró Molesto el rubio mientras miraba a Leonis.

― "_Para ellos también es difícil, encontrar información en Poortown es buscar una aguja en un pajar, hay más datos falsos que verdaderos, además que si llegan a saber quiénes son ellos rápidamente irían a decirle al gobierno para intercambiarlo por dinero. No sé en qué está pensando Noctis pero si se llevó a Ignis y Ass sin réplica alguna fue por algo." _―Respondió Leonis con una mirada seria.

**Kakí̱póli, Accordo.**

Al separarse ambos robots los estuvieron persiguiendo durante un rato sin embargo en cuestión de tiempo los perdieron. Kakí̱póli̱ era una ciudad entera 'abandonada' por la realeza, a diferencia de Ploúsiapóli̱ que era más cuidada por ser la ciudad 'real', los edificios estaban descuidados y abandonados además de que se notaba la pobreza de las personas que vivían allí, algunas sólo con verlas se podían saber si eran humildes o sólo eran simples ladrones, incluso, los niños se metían a ladrones para ayudar a la familia, era la parte oscura de la nación. Luego de caminar una hora en esa ciudad consiguieron un nombre: Arinégo, el hombre que tiene toda la información de la realeza en Kakí̱póli̱ era alguien muy temido por los ladrones de clase baja y lo describieron como alguien muy poderoso y peligroso, sin embargo, eso no echó atrás el plan de Noctis, seguía tan confiado como en el momento que los distribuyó.

― «_Estoy segura de que esto no es buena idea, es incluso probable que sea una trampa y nosotros vamos directo a la boca del lobo, me pregunto que piensa ese sujeto.»_―Pensaba Ass distraída mientras caminaba detrás de los chicos, luego posó su mirada en los chicos y los vio parlotear en una voz no muy discreta.

― "_Noctis, al principio pensé que era un buen plan pero cada vez que preguntamos nos envían cada vez más profundo en esta ciudad, te recuerdo que somos fuertes pero no podemos crear disturbios." _―Comentaba Ignis tratando de convencer al castaño de volver.

― "_No hay manera, vamos a encontrar esa información." _―Respondió con mucha ligereza.

― "_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" _―Preguntó para luego dar un suspiro dándose por vencido.

― "_Porque la tenemos a ella." _―Alzó su brazo por encima de su hombro señalándola con el dedo pulgar y el puño cerrado, cosa que dejo sorprendida y confundida a la chica que le observaba desde atrás.

― "_¿A qué te refieres? ¿No estás confiando demasiado demasiado en alguien que apenas conoces?" _―Replicó con notorio enfado al darse cuenta de que su plan quizá no era tan bien planificado y Ass no podía quejarse, en realidad pensaba igual que Ignis.

― "_¿A qué siempre han sido débiles todos los hombres a lo largo de la historia? A las mujeres, Ass puede usar su físico y hacer que le responda algunas preguntas." _―Respondió bastante desinteresado en continuar la conversación.

― «_¿Qué acaba de decir? Ni siquiera ha pedido mi consentimiento y está planeando utilizarme como le da la gana, realmente es un hombre inescrupuloso, bueno, tampoco es como si yo no pensara en utilizar a otra persona con los mismos métodos para conseguir algo. Además... ¿Por qué hablan de mí como si no estuviese detrás de ellos?»_―Suspiró sin ganas de decir algo a ese par.

― "_Bueno, quizá no es tan mal plan, aunque no está bien preparado y lo sabes, podría fallar ¿Qué haremos?" _―Preguntó mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

― "_Fácil, lo obligamos a decirnos." _―Respondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

― "_Estás buscando que tengamos muchos problemas..." _―Suspiró para luego posar sus ojos en una enorme casa que lucía muy diferente de las otras, era bastante llamativa― "_Esa debe ser la guarida de Arinégo." _―Comentó mientras era detenido por la mano de su compañero.

― "_Debemos prepararnos" _―Agregó mientras volteaba a ver a la chica detrás― "_Si vas a hacer esto, debes hacerlo bien." _―El príncipe sacó de su bolsa un vestido muy llamativo, ajustado y revelador.

― "_Estas loco si piensas que voy a hacer eso." _―Miró con repulsión el vestido.

― "_Es rosa, pensé que te gustaría. De todas maneras, ¿Quieres información de Laertes, no?_" ―Sonrió descaradamente mientras colocaba el vestido en sus manos.

― "_..." _―Tomó un vestido y se metió en la primera casa vacía que vio para cambiarse.

― "_Pensar que la obligarías a usar eso..." _―Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su compañero tranquilamente recostado a una pared, sin una gota de remordimiento― "_Si Prompto estuviese aquí de seguro sería un desastre."_

― "_Si Prompto hubiese venido de igual manera el plan seguiría en marcha." _―Respondió para luego dar un corto bostezo que escondió con su mano.

― "_¿Cuándo compraste eso?" _―Preguntó Ignis mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

― "_¿Vas a fumar? Recuerda que Cor está aquí" _―Comentó para luego observar a su compañero guardar el cigarrillo― "_Lo compré en la aldea de los cazadores, ustedes estaban tan distraídos comprando sus cosas que no se percataron de lo que compré a excepción de Cor, él siempre se percata hasta del movimiento de una hormiga." _

― "_Eso no te lo puedo negar" _―Escuchó unos pasos y se volteo a ver a la chica con el llamativo traje rosa― "_No te queda nada mal."_

― "_En realidad te queda mejor de lo que esperé, no conocía tu talla así que tomé uno al azar." _―Comentó el príncipe mientras le daba un leve empujón en su espalda para que caminara a ver a Arinégo.

― «_Él va a pagar por humillarme de esta manera...»_―Se decía a sí misma repetidas veces mientras entraba al lugar y ellos caminaban detrás de ella.

― "_Puedo entender por qué Prompto está coqueteando tanto con ella." _―Comentó con una sonrisa Ignis luego de verla pasar.

― "_Sí, es mejor que nos apresuremos a entrar." _―Entró rápidamente detrás de ella observando el lugar detalladamente, Ignis pasó luego de él y ambos pusieron notar que al menos habían cien hombres armados en el lugar donde estaban.

― "_Hola preciosa, ¿Se puede saber para qué una mujer tan hermosa visita éste sucio lugar?" _―Preguntó uno de los que parecía ser un guardia importante del lugar.

― "_Estamos buscando al señor Arinégo." _―Respondió Noctis sin dejar hablar a la chica.

― "_Creí haberle preguntado a la señorita, no a ti." _―Con una mirada fulminante se acercó el sujeto al castaño.

― "_Ella es de nuestra propiedad y buscamos hacer un intercambio, si él no está interesado entonces nos marchamos." _―Noctis tomó bruscamente el brazo de Ass como parte de la actuación.

― «_Esto definitivamente es una mala idea...»_―Pensó Ignis mientras escuchaba una voz gruesa que provenía de un sujeto con muchas joyas.

― "_¿Un intercambio, dices?" _―El sujeto sonrió― "_Yo soy Arinégo y sí estoy interesado, ¿Qué quieren a cambio?" _―Preguntó con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, era un hombre corpulento, con un cabello negro y ojos dorados como las joyas que llevaba colgando en todo su cuerpo, a su lado descansaba una enorme broadsword que parecía ser más grande que la de Gladiolus, estaba sentado en el centro y su aura despedía poder y riqueza.

― "_Queremos mucha información y creo que esta mujer lo vale, sólo necesitas mirarla, además de que tiene algo que aumenta su valor, es una joven virgen." _―Comentó Ignis mientras tomaba de la mano a Ass y le daba una vuelta, si ya estaba presente no le quedaba de otra más que unirse al loco plan de su compañero.

― "_Oh..." _―El sujeto amplió su sonrisa fijando una mirada lasciva en su 'presa'― "_Escucho sus peticiones." _

― "_Queremos toda la información que tenga sobre Laertes, el nuevo rey de Euphiosyne, Tenebrae, Accordo y Niflheim." _―Contestó el príncipe con una voz grave.

― "_Oh, están buscando algo sumamente caro y valioso, supongo que esa mujer lo vale" _―Arinégo se acomodó en su silla colocando un rostro más serio― "_Laertes, el joven que tomó el trono a la fuerza luego de contratar asesinos para su tío y prima, un sujeto que ansiaba el poder como fuese, sin embargo es sólo un crío que se dejó manejar por Niflheim y Tenebrae. El que convenció a ese joven de asesinar y le dio los medios fue Tenebrae, así como Niflheim actuó bajo las sombras junto Tenebrae para encontrar el cristal, sin embargo, el cristal no lo consiguieron ninguno de los tres hasta dónde sé." _―Respondió para tomar un poco de agua.

― "_¿Ninguno de los tres?" _―Preguntó Ignis dudoso.

― "_Sí, pero si tengo que apostar por el que lo tiene es por Niflheim, después de todo ellos están detrás del ataque de esa ciudad-estado, Lucis. El hombre que ideó todo eso es un caballero pelirrojo y si realmente el cristal no lo consiguió ninguno, la guerra va empezar pronto, de eso no tengas dudas..." _―Se levantó de su silla con una sonrisa― "_Es toda la información que tengo." _

― "_Gracias por la información pero sospecho que me has dado información incompleta y es por ese motivo que yo me quedo con la mujer." _―Noctis tomó del brazo a la chica jalándola para irse junto con Ignis por la puerta pero se vieron con unos hombres armados obstruyendo el paso.

― "_¿Realmente pensaste que ibas a irte sin darme mi pago, joven príncipe de Lucis, Noctis" _―Tomó su espada y se acercó a ellos― "_Estoy impresionado, no me había dado cuenta de quién eras al principio pero luego todo fue claro. Asesinen al tipo de lentes, a la chica la dejan viva y a mi me dejan al príncipe." _―El hombre sonrió abalanzando su espada en contra de Noctis.


	6. Reencuentro

El tiempo era agradable o al menos era mejor que en Kaf̱tó Plains, eso era lo que pensaba Prompto mientras caminaba detrás de sus compañeros de viaje Gladiolus y Cor. «_¿Por qué demonios Noctis no me llevó con el?_» Difícilmente podía divertirse si tenía a Cor vigilando a su alrededor, habían chicas muy hermosas y elegantes en Ploúsiapóli̱ solamente con verlas se podía notar que habían vivido con muchos lujos. La ciudad era grande, muy limpia y bien vigilada, ese era un gran problema para ellos, mientras más se adentraban habían más guardias y se suponía que debían pasar bajo perfil para no quedar atrapados en Accordo, hasta ahora las cosas habían sido fáciles pues no habían sido descubiertos.

― "_Prompto, espabila, estás distraído y te necesito alerta." _― Gruñó Cor mientras fijaba una fuerte mirada sobre el rubio.

― "_Lo siento, no ocurre nada y estoy bastante aburrido, además, hay unas hermosuras mirándonos desde aquella calle." _― Respondió sin quitar la mirada de las chicas que estaban saludándolos y con su mejor sonrisa devolvió el saludo moviendo su mano.

― "_Como siempre, supongo que nunca cambias, Prompto, pero que no se te olvide el propósito de nuestra misión." _― Gladiolus saludó a las chicas y abrazando al rubio del cuello se lo llevó lejos.

Después de caminar un rato, sin dejar que los guardias notaran su presencia dieron con un callejón que terminaba en una cerca que te permitía entrar al castillo si la saltabas. Dispuestos a saltar, el primero iba a ser Cor pues fue su idea pero fueron detenidos por un guardia que caminando por allí notó el sospechoso acto del trío.

― "_¡Oigan! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Identifíquense!" _―Dijo con voz temblorosa el guardia novato mientras se acercaba lentamente a los sospechosos― "_He dicho: ¡Identifíquense!" _―Repitió pues ninguno de los sujetos se movió o dijo algo.

― "_Tengo una idea, Prompto, sácale conversación." _―Susurró Cor y con un empujón acercó al rubio.

― "_Oye, tranquilo, no estamos haciendo nada, sólo somos vendedores, estábamos planeando entrar al castillo y vender algo porque nuestras ventas están cayendo." _― Mintió tratando de hacer aquello que le ordenaron y sonrió al guardia que no bajaba su arma.

― "_Saben que está prohibido entrar al castillo y mucho menos pueden entrar unos vendedores sin posición." _―Replicó el sujeto relajándose un poco.

― "_Lo sentimos, somos nuevos por aquí" _―Explicó Cor mientras se acercaba al guardia con una bolsa de fruta― "_Como disculpas por molestarte mientras hacías un excelente labor, te obsequiamos esto." _

― "_Oh, muchas gracias." _―El guardia bajó el arma y tomó la bolsa revisando atentamente las frutas.

Gladiolus que bajo órdenes de Cor se colocó detrás del guardia mientras éste estaba distraído, lo golpeó en la parte trasera del cuello haciendo que cayera inconsciente en los brazos de su compañero.

― "_Muy bien, si conseguimos otros dos trajes seremos capaces de entrar sin necesidad de estar ocultándonos" _―Explicó Cor mientras colocaba al sujeto en el suelo y le quitaba la ropa― "_Este hombre tiene la misma musculatura que la mía, yo me pondré este y luego buscaré otros dos para ustedes." _―Se cambió quedando como todo un soldado de Accordo y se fue en búsqueda de otros dos trajes.

― "_Esperar aquí es aburrido, ha pasado un buen rato desde que Cor se fue"_― Prompto no podía evitar quejarse pues estaba muy aburrido y Gladiolus sólo vigilaba al guardia que permanecía inmóvil estando atado con una cinta en su boca evitando que cualquier sonido saliera de él. Era algo divertido para el rubio observar al sujeto, estaba desesperado por salir de allí y el miedo que despedía era realmente notorio. ― "_Hey, debe ser difícil, ¿eh?" _―Miró con una gran sonrisa burlona al hombre atado frente a él― "_Tú primer día como guardia y tuviste que encontrarte con nosotros, tienes la peor de las suertes, la cual contrasta con nuestra maravillosa suerte, al encontrarte, nos encontramos la llave al castillo."_

― "_Deja de molestar al pobre" _―Replicó Gladiolus, sin embargo, se pudo notar como estaba tratando de ocultar su risa para lucir más serio― "_Ha tenido un mal día, te comportas como si fueses un maleante de verdad." _

― "_Bueno, lo siento, hombre. Estoy aburrido y verte tan asustado me dio ideas, en este momento estaría molestando a Ass o Ignis." _―Suspiró mientras se volteaba a mirar el castillo.

― "_¿Qué estás mirando?" _―Preguntó mientras se acercaba a el rubio.

― "_Ah, no lo sé, Gladiolus, es sólo que es extraño" _―Pausó mientras observaba con cuidado― "_Llevamos aquí un buen rato y nadie nos ha llamado la atención o han venido a buscar a ese sujeto." _

― "_Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, podemos ser vistos fácilmente desde esa ventana del castillo." _―Agregó mientras posaba sus ojos en la ventana mencionada.

― "_¡Oigan!" _―Miró al par que volteó inmediatamente al escuchar su voz― "_¿Qué hacen distraídos de esa forma? Podría ser otro guardia o alguien peor." _―Se acercó a ellos dejando caer otros dos trajes.

― "_¡Cor! Ya pensábamos que no ibas a volver." _―Prompto se acercó y tomó el traje más pequeño para empezar a cambiarse.

― "_No fue fácil encontrar a alguien con una contextura parecida a la de Gladiolus, para ser sincero los guardias no pasan de tener cuerpos delgados o medios." _―Explicó con una expresión considerablemente disgustada.

― "_Bueno, eso nos da un poco de ventaja"_―Expuso el sujeto en cuestión mientras tomaba el traje que quedaba y se lo colocaba― "_La ropa me queda algo ajustada pero supongo que no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse."_

― "_¿Todavía te queda pequeña? ¡Tienes un cuerpo monstruoso! El mío me queda a la perfección." _―El rubio tomó la ropa de los tres y las colocó en uno de los barriles vacíos que estaban detrás de él.

― "_Gladiolus, ayúdame a colocar éste chico en uno de esos barriles con cuidado." _―Ordenó Cor mientras se preparaba para alzar al guardia atado.

― "_Entendido." _―Gladiolus tomó al chico junto a Cor y lo colocaron en uno de los barriles grandes para que no tuviese problemas con el oxígeno.

― "_Pensar que un sujeto que sigue al pie de la letra las leyes hace algo que está absolutamente en contra de la ley con tanta naturalidad es bastante irónico. Cuando ese chico salga tendremos problemas." _―Prompto se acercó al barril y colocó de forma diagonal la tapa para no obstruir el aire.

― "_Se hace lo que se necesita para cumplir tu misión o sobrevivir, ya basta de hablar, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, debemos entrar." _―Excusándose de esa manera fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Cor para terminar rápido la habladuría de Prompto.

El traje de guardia era bastante apropiado para la ocasión puesto que tenía un casco que tapaba suficientemente el rostro y así no serian detectados con tanta facilidad. El trío consiguió entrar sin sospecha en la entrada del castillo, es más, los otros guardias los saludaban apropiadamente y ellos también. Para su sorpresa, el jardín delantero era tan grande que sólo con mirar la distancia era suficiente para cansarlos antes de llegar a la puerta. Puesto que no podían entrar al castillo aún porque al revisar los turnos les tocaba el jardín decidieron 'cumplir' con su deber mientras buscaban una entrada trasera o subterránea.

Caminaron buscando alguna manera de entrar, sin embargo, no parecía haber nada y faltaba algo de distancia para llegar a la parte trasera del castillo, para sorpresa de ellos al llegar los guardias que estaban allí se marcharon pensando que todos iban a relevarlos cuando en realidad los guardias a los que robó el traje Cor para Gladiolus y Prompto, les tocaba en el área de Émporoiti̱spóli̱s pero ellos decidieron aprovechar y no decir nada, estaban buscando con la mirada alguna entrada cuando una hermosa silueta femenina captó su atención en un área llena de flores.

― "_¡Oh! ¡Son guardias!" _―Exclamó con una expresión sonriente y tranquila mientras se acercaba a ellos― "_Gracias a la diosa Etro que los encontré. Hay unos rufianes en las cercanías del castillo, necesitan ser precavidos..." _―Continuó sonriendo y los miró fijamente― "_Oh, no, esperen un minuto, son ustedes." _

― "_No sabemos de lo que está hablando, señorita." _―Repuso Cor tratando de evitar a la joven.

― "_Claro que sí lo sabes, Cor Leonis. Los he visto, desde aquella ventana" _―Señaló la ventana que estuvo detrás de ellos en ese callejón― "_No estuvo bien colocar a ese joven guardia novato en un barril."_

― "_Señorita, si no quiere salir herida, no se meta en asuntos que no le incumben." _―Respondió con un tono algo brusco.

― "_Tranquilo, no pienso delatarlos, si no me equivoco, ustedes son amigos del príncipe Noctis." _―Respondió aún manteniendo su tono de voz suave y su manera delicada pero educada de hablar.

― "_¿Conoces a Noctis?" _―Preguntó algo confuso Prompto.

― "_Así es, hablamos en la fiesta que hicieron antes de la invasión, fue una verdadera lástima" _―Pausó mientras observaba el jardín― "_¿A qué se debe su presencia aquí? Los están buscando pero imagino que eso ya lo saben." _

― "_Así es, vinimos a buscar información por órdenes del príncipe Noctis, nos harías un gran favor si como su amiga nos ayudaras a buscar información sobre la ubicación del cristal." ― _Explicó Cor esperando una respuesta favorable.

― "_Entiendo. ¿Qué harán con esa información?" _―Preguntó volteando una mirada algo curiosa hacia ellos.

― "_Recuperarlo y llevarlo a nuestra nación, por supuesto." _―Respondió Gladiolus inmediatamente.

― "_Entiendo, no se preocupen, conozco a alguien que les puede dar esa información. Por favor, vengan por aquí." _―Sonrió mientras se alejaba a un paso lento y ellos caminaban detrás de ella.

En la misma nación, específicamente en Kakí̱póli̱, se encontraban los tres miembros restantes de aquellos que estaban infiltrándose en el castillo de Ploúsiapóli̱. En una feroz batalla sería lo apropiado para describir su situación, al igual que sus compañeros, Noctis tuvo una 'brillante idea' que terminó metiéndolos en ese lío. Arinégo y sus subordinados más fuertes no iban a dejarlos escapar fácilmente, pues, él quería atraparlos y luego venderlos al castillo por una suma muy alta de dinero, tan alta que se harían la vida completa con esa cantidad pero Noctis, Ignis y Alysia no pensaban rendirse fácilmente.

― "_Ya basta de juegos, terminemos esto rápidamente, ya quiero mi dinero." _―Ordenó Arinégo a sus subordinados deteniéndose un momento pero, ese momento fue una oportunidad que Noctis supo aprovechar y rápidamente atacó haciendo una herida en el sujeto― "_¡Maldito! ¡No vas a salir de aquí, eso tenlo por seguro!"_

― "_Lo siento, pero igual que tú tengo cosas importantes que hacer y seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo no es una opción." _―Respondió con una fuerte mirada mientras se abalanzaba contra su oponente tratando de acabar con la batalla.

― "_Mierda..." _―Susurró con una expresión bastante disgustada Ass― «_Este vestido no me permite moverme con facilidad, debo deshacerme de esto» _―Pensó y sin dudarlo más de unos segundos sostuvo la falda de su vestido rasgándola para dejarla mucho más corta. Al hacer eso su contrincante se distrajo mirando más de la cuenta, cosa que disgustó aún más a la chica y aprovecho para quitar de su camino a ese sujeto con una técnica que no había tenido tiempo de usar antes.

― "_Hmph." _―Al poco tiempo de que Ass acabara con su oponente Ignis también había acabado y se acercó a ella― "_¿Era parte de tu plan distraer a tu oponente de esa manera?"_

― "_No era ningún plan, fue problemático ese vestido, no podía pelear como de costumbre y por eso tardé en terminar. Debemos ayudar a Noctis." _―Repuso la joven y se fue rápidamente a la ayuda de su compañero.

― "_¡No! Yo me encargo de Arinégo." _―Lanzó una mirada potente a los otros dos que se detuvieron al escucharlo― "_Antes de derrotarte, ¿Lo que dijiste fue mentira?"_

― "_¿Derrotarme? Príncipe, que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, no hay manera de que tú puedas derrotarme, prepárate." _―Sin responder a la pregunta del chico, frenéticamente se lanzó sobre él, dejando una abertura bastante grande.

― "_Muy bien, si así lo quieres" _―Sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo carmesí y aprovechando la abertura del sujeto lo atravesó con su espada tratando de no matarlo por los momentos― "_Ahora dime lo que sabes." _

― "_...No te diré nada..." _―Dijo mientras su boca derramaba sangre.

― "_Imagino que un sujeto como tú no quiere morir" _―Dijo la única chica de la sala acercándose al sujeto malherido en el piso y apuntó con su afilada espada su cuello― "_Con esa herida no morirás pero si no hablas es otra historia." _

― "_Ustedes..." _―Hizo una pausa mientras sentía el sudor frío recorrer su columna vertebral― "_Y-Yo he dicho todo lo que sé..." _―Con un tono de voz bajo y sin mucho ánimo respondió la pregunta para salvar su vida― "_Todo lo que dije es totalmente cierto, lo juro."_

― "_Muy bien, gracias por tu cooperación, si no es cierto, volveré por ti." _―Sonrió mientras guardaba de nuevo su espada.

― "_¡Ass!" _―Llamó Noctis mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la mesa de Arinégo que podrían ser útiles― "_Nos vamos."_

― "_¿Tenías planeado asesinar al sujeto?" _―Preguntó Ignis a la chica mientras salían del edificio.

― "_No, sólo fue actuación, si no hubiese intervenido tu amigo de seguro iba a matarlo." _―Respondió indiferente mientras se acercaba al edificio donde dejó su ropa habitual.

― "_No puedo negarlo." _―Respondió Noctis ante la mirada que le hizo Ignis luego de escuchar a su compañera.

― "_Ese sujeto, lo mejor sería matarlo pero supongo que no somos asesinos." _―Suspiró Ignis mientras se recostaba a la pared con Noctis en la espera de que Ass estuviera lista.

― "_¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo a los otros?" _―Preguntó Noctis mientras miraba la hora.

― "_Ya que Cor se encarga de eso, deben de estar bien." _―Respondió Ignis a pesar de sentirse un poco curioso también.

― "_Listo." _―Ass salió con sus ropas habituales del edificio y se dirigió a sus compañeros para ir rápidamente a Émporoiti̱spóli̱s y así encontrarse con los otros.

― "_Esto es extraño..." _―Noctis y su grupo ya habían llegado al lugar acordado e incluso estuvieron caminando por la ciudad, sin embargo, no podían ver a Cor ni a los demás, las horas estaban pasando rápido y se estaban comenzando a preocupar― "_Ignis, intenta contactar de nuevo a Prompto."_

― "_Lo he estado haciendo, Noctis, pero Prompto no responde." _―Respondió el estratega mientras continuaba con sus intentos de contactar a el rubio por teléfono.

― "_Entiendo su preocupación pero al parecer algo grande sucede en la ciudad." _―Comentó Ass mientras observaba un grupo de mercaderes y pueblerinos charlar preocupados.

― "_Mi hijo es uno de los guardias del castillo y al parecer no hay peligro porque los han capturado." _―Comentaba una mujer a un mercader.

― "_Quizá lo dicen para mantener el orden, si son tres y tan peligrosos como dicen no creo que fuese tan fácil atraparlos." _―Repuso preocupado el mercader.

― "_No lo creo, tenemos los mejores soldados, de seguro no fue tan difícil." _―Replicó una joven.

― "_Oye, disculpa, somos unos cazadores y nos estamos mudando a esta nación, ¿ocurre algo?" _―Preguntó Ass a un mercader cercano.

― "_Oh, señorita, bueno, dicen que unos fugitivos de Lucis han venido a esta nación pero que ya fueron atrapados en el castillo." _―Luego de contestar el mercader continuó hablando con otro sujeto.

― "_Esto pinta mal, los han atrapado. Debemos ir al castillo." _―Expuso Noctis cuando sus ojos se posaron en un soldado muy llamativo que se colocó en medio del lugar.

― "_¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS!" _―El soldado llamó la atención de todas las personas en el lugar y se acercaron― "_La ejecución de los intrusos será pública en dos horas, no se preocupen, todo está bajo control." _

― "_Ya escucharon, tenemos dos horas, andando." _―Ordenó Noctis mientras tomaba la delantera hacia Ploúsiapóli̱.

En el castillo, en una habitación especifica en cuarto piso del castillo se encontraban Cor y compañía sentados mientras comían algunas frutas que había servido una sirvienta. Aquella mujer que conocieron en el jardín los escoltó hasta esa habitación y luego se marchó con la excusa de que buscaría a aquel que les brindaría la información que buscaban. Había pasado aproximadamente media hora mientras estaban esperando y se les estaba haciendo preocupante la espera.

― "_Oigan, ¿cuánto tiempo más va a tardar?" _―Prompto estaba terminando de comer cuando miró a sus compañeros impacientes― "_Dijo que volvería pronto pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo." _

― "_Parece que hay mucho movimiento en el castillo." _―Agregó Gladiolus mientras observaba por la ventana a los guardias ir de un lado a otro.

― "_No me parece nada bien esto, debemos irnos." ―_Cor miró por la ventana y la cerró.

― "_Al menos deja que termine de comer." ―_Prompto había tomado otro bocadillo y estaba comiendo muy contento.

― "_No hay tiempo para eso, deja de comer, nos vamos" ―_Cor lanzó una mirada seria al rubio el cual tomó varios bocadillos y los guardó mientras se levantaba de mala gana_― "Parece que hay guardias vigilando el pasillo." ―_Explicó mientras abría despacio la puerta y miraba por la abertura.

― "_¿Estamos siendo vigilados? Supe desde el principio que todo esto fue una trampa." ―_Comentó para luego dar una mordida a su comida.

― "_¿Quieres dejar de comer?" ―_Gladiolus se acercó y le quitó la comida de las manos al rubio_― "¿Cómo haremos para salir?"_

― "_Alguien se acerca, prepárense." ―_Cor retrocedió preparado para sacar su arma cuando un rostro conocido fue el que apareció_― "Oh, eres tú..."_

― "_Siento mucho la tardanza pero ya pude comunicarme con ese sujeto, siempre está ocupado." ―_Sonrió amablemente de nuevo mientras un soldado se le acercó por la espalda y le murmuró algo para luego marcharse_― "Oh, parece que hay algunos problemas en el pasillo, en unos momentos pasará alguien a recogerlos, si me disculpan."_

― "_¿Qué estará pasando?" ―_Preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba al militar.

― "_No tengo idea pero no nos vamos a quedar para averiguarlo." ―_Cor abrió la puerta, no había nadie en el pasillo, al parecer la chica se los había llevado con ellos y en eso aprovecharon para salir.

― "_Noctis, ese guardia nos reconoció, fue obvio." ―_Ignis replicaba el hecho de que por una disputa entre él y la chica del grupo un guardia del castillo los reconoció y huyó, se encontraban cerca de una cerca de la edificación, para Noctis era una buena idea treparla para entrar, sin embargo, Ass no estaba de acuerdo y de allí surgió el problema.

― "_No te quejes conmigo, ya hemos entrado al castillo, es lo importante, ahora debemos buscar a Prompto y los demás." ―_Noctis susurró en el arbusto en el que se encontraban escondidos mientras observaba a un guardia irse pero aún quedaba otro.

― "_Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, se nota que en el castillo hay mucho movimiento, porque nos han descubierto, entrar es un acto suicida." ―_Esputó Ass mientras miraba con desprecio al par masculino.

― "_Puedes irte si quieres..." ―_Comentó Noctis mientras tomaba una piedra_― "Claro, si lo haces es porque no te importa que sepan quién eres en realidad." _

― «_De verdad, él me va a pagar esto. Tener que meterme en tantos líos... Estoy bastante lejos de mi objetivo, esto simplemente me hace las cosas más difíciles, si entro allí y me descubren será mi fin pero si no lo sigo de igual manera esta en peligro mi identidad..._» _―_Se decía a sí misma mientras daba un pequeño suspiro_― "Quítate de mi camino, te mostraré una manera que nos beneficiará para entrar." _

― "_Bien." ―_Noctis se movió un poco dejando a la chica más proximidad hacia el guardia.

― "_Tomen esto." ―_Sacó cuatro tapa oídos de uno de sus bolsos para dárselos a cada uno que los tomó y se los colocó sin entender nada_― "Somnus..." ―_Seguidamente una suave canción para los oídos de los otros en el castillo hizo que éstos cayeran al suelo dormidos.

― "_¿Qué ha pasado?" ―_Preguntó Noctis mientras observaba caer al guardia que estaba en frente y al voltear a ver a su compañera ésta le hizo una seña para quitarse los tapones de los oídos.

― "_Es sólo una habilidad que aprendí hace poco..." ―_Miró hacia otro lado_― "Debemos apresurarnos, el efecto no durará por mucho tiempo."_

― "_Adelante." ―_Al entrar en el castillo todos estaban esparcidos en el suelo dormidos, el castillo era más grande y lujoso en el interior, con su estilo medieval lucía bastante hermoso a los ojos del espectador, al adentrarse en el castillo caminaron por varios pasillos mientras buscaban entre habitaciones para encontrar a sus compañeros_― "¿Cuánto tiempo dura el efecto?"_

― "_Aproximadamente unos 30 minutos, creo... Nunca me he quedado mucho tiempo luego de usarlo." ―_Respondió mientras cerraba la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

― "_Debemos movernos más rápido, ya han pasado al menos 15 minutos desde que lo usó." ―_Agregó Ignis mientras pensaba alguna estrategia, sin embargo, no conocía del todo bien el edificio.

― "_Bajaremos, dudo que los tengan como invitados." ―_Noctis y compañía se dieron prisa hasta encontrar un camino hacia las mazmorras pero estaba cerrado y no podían abrirla, ni siquiera con sus armas así que decidieron buscar otro camino cuando una voz conocida para el príncipe dijo su nombre.

― "_Noctis." ―_Se acercó lentamente hacia ellos manteniendo una distancia considerable_― "Sabía que nos encontraríamos de nuevo."_

― "_¿Stella?" ―_Noctis volteó a mirar a la rubia que estaba de pie frente a él con la misma sonrisa que poseía cuando la conoció.

― "_Sabía que ibas a venir en busca de tus amigos, ellos están bien, no te preocupes, el objetivo eras tú, no ellos." ―_Comentó con una voz suave mientras dirigía su mirada a la joven de cabello negro junto a él_― "Así que fuiste tú la que durmió todo el castillo... Supe que no podría ser Noctis pero... ¿Por qué posees ese tipo de poder?"_

― "_¿Quién es ella?" ―_Preguntó volteando a mirar a Noctis.

― "_La conocí en el edificio de la otra vez, cuándo nos conocimos..." ―_Susurró en respuesta a su compañera y miró a Stella_― "¿Para qué querías atraerme aquí?"_

― "_¿Por qué? Bueno, quiero que dejes de buscar el cristal, Noctis. También quiero que nos ayudes, es la decisión más favorable para ti y para el mundo."_

― "_¿Qué? No voy a dejar de buscar el cristal, lo necesito para mi nación." ―_Replicó algo confundido con sus palabras, era obvio que estaba involucrada pero no sabía el por qué.

― "_Eres uno de los elegidos de la diosa Etro, debes estar de nuestro lado, aún sigues diciendo cosas que me desconciertan. El cristal es necesario para cumplir el deseo que tiene la deidad para la humanidad, para eso, es necesario tener todos los cristales. Tú y yo, debemos unirnos a los demás para completar nuestra misión." ―_Explicó con su voz suave y respetuosa mientras borraba la sonrisa de sus labios.

― "_No estaré de tu lado si fuiste parte de lo que sucedió en mi nación. No sé de qué hablas pero no tengo tiempo para esto, no pensé que fueses esta clase de persona." ―_Replicó Noctis mientras fruncía el ceño.

― "_Pensé que podríamos acabar esto de una manera pacifica pero si no lo quieres de esa manera no me queda de otra que luchar contigo." ―_Mostró una expresión un poco más seria mientras tomaba en sus manos su arma, un florete.

― "_Noctis, nos quedamos sin tiempo." ―_Insistió Ignis tratando de evitar la pelea.

― "_Tú ve con Alysia a buscar a Prompto y los demás, yo me voy a encargar de Stella..." ―_La expresión de Noctis se volvió más seria y sus ojos cambiaron al color carmesí, en el interior no quería pelear con ella pero si sabía lo que él necesitaba no le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo.

― "_Ignis, andando, esto es entre ellos dos." ―_Ass tomó del bazo al estratega llevándoselo lejos del lugar.

― "_Stella dijo que ellos estaban bien, deben estar en alguno de los pisos superiores, debemos apresurarnos." ―_Ignis y Ass subieron las escaleras mientras buscaban en alguno de los pisos a sus compañeros.

― "_Ugh..." ―_Prompto abrió levemente sus ojos mientras acariciaba su cabeza_― "¿Qué demonios pasó?"_

― "_No lo sé, pero estaría bien si te quitaras de encima." ―_Replicó Gladiolus adolorido.

― "_Antes de caer dormido escuché una canción..." ―_Cor se levantó y observó que a su alrededor muchos soldados permanecían dormidos mientras que otros que se estaban despertando notaron su presencia_― "Pónganse de pie, tenemos trabajo."_

― "_No me dan un respiro." ―_El rubio sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar a los guardias despiertos en las piernas para dejarlos inmóviles y sin saber, sus disparos dieron su ubicación a sus otros compañeros que los buscaban en el piso de abajo.

― "_¿Escuchaste eso? De seguro ha sido Prompto, están en el piso de arriba... ¿Eh?" ―_Ignis sintió una mano tomarle el pie, era un guardia que acaba de desperar y no sólo era él sino que otros también estaban despertando.

― "_Esto no está bien, vamos." ―_Ass pateó con una fuerza medida la cabeza del guardia para dejarlo inconsciente y así soltara a Ignis, luego de eso se apresuraron a subir en busca de los otros.

― "_Probablemente la mayoría quedará en una silla de ruedas." ―_Comentó Gladiolus sintiendo lástima por la mayoría de los sujetos a los que Prompto disparó.

― "_Bajemos, debemos irnos." ―_Cor se adelantó seguido de Gladiolus y Prompto en dirección a las escaleras cuando escucharon a alguien provenir de allí_― "Se acerca alguien, prepárense."_

― "_¿Cor? Soy Ignis. ¿Están todos bien?" ―_Ignis se asomó de las escaleras alegrando al trío.

― "_¡Ignis! y... ¡Ass! Es genial verlos, pero ¿En dónde está Noctis?" ―_Prompto miró de nuevo a las escaleras pero no vio a nadie más.

― "_Está dos pisos abajo, debemos ir hacia él, está en problemas." ―_Al escuchar las palabras de Ass todos se apresuraron en dirección a Noctis.

― "_¿En dónde está el cristal, Stella?" ―_Insistió Noctis, era la cuarta vez que lo preguntaba pero no recibía respuesta de la chica que hasta ahora solo había atacado con su espada sin hacer ningún movimiento especial.

― "_Te lo he dicho, aunque supiera su ubicación no te lo diría, mi misión es convencerte de unirte a nosotros, eres un elegido, es tu deber." ―_Stella se acercó de nuevo mientras movía su espada de una manera sutil y elegante.

― "_Ya basta con eso, no sé de qué misión hablas, estos poderes, esa luz, todo eso... No lo entiendo y no he elegido formar parte de ello." ―_De la manera violenta y rápida particular de Noctis se lanzó en contra de Stella que fue capaz de esquivarlo sin problemas.

― "_No puedes resistirte a tu destino, no hay manera de que eso suceda... Sólo hay unos pocos elegidos, hasta ahora sólo pensé que nosotros éramos los únicos relacionados a esto." ―_Stella se detuvo y detrás de ella apareció un círculo mágico parecido al de Noctis con una luz anaranjada saliendo de él.

― "_¿Hasta ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Y ¿Por qué ese símbolo lo puedes usar también?" ―_Noctis preguntó algo confundido pues hasta ahora él pensaba que ese era su poder.

― "_Ambos somos elegidos y tenemos poderes muy similares, realmente me siento obligada a pelear contigo aunque no es lo que quisiera... Pero es parte de mi misión y al final, todo terminará bien tal como es el deseo de la diosa." ―_Stella cerró sus ojos con una expresión de tristeza preparándose a atacar con sus poderes al príncipe.

― "_Maldición..." ―_Noctis sabía que su espada no sería capaz de protegerlo y hasta ahora no ha podido controlar del todo bien su poder, Stella parecía muy familiarizada con el suyo, lo cual lo dejaba en una gran desventaja, en ese momento tuvo un flashback, era borroso, no pudo distinguir nada, sólo pudo reconocer que alguien estaba de pie frente a él o así parecía y al volver en sí escuchó una voz familiar.

― "_¡NOCTIS!" ―_Gladiolus, Prompto e Ignis gritaron al unisono su nombre mientras se acercaban a él.

― "_Oye, Noct, ya me debes dos." ―_Al recobrar completamente sus sentidos se dio cuenta de que Alysia estaba frente a él con una barrera hecha con su poder y así consiguió detener el ataque de Stella.

― "_De nuevo tú..." ―_Stella miró con un rostro serio a la chica que detuvo su ataque_― "Así que realmente tienes... No sé quién eres tú pero solo estas posponiendo lo inevitable además, el destino está escrito."_

― "_Stella Nox Fleuret, si no me equivoco, tú y los tuyos sabrán pronto de mi, especialmente aquel que dirige __Niflheim__, Idola Eldercapt, también Laertes, actual rey de Euphiosyne." _―Ass miró fijamente a la rubia mientras hablaba. Detrás de Stella aparecieron soldados, varios de ellos que se dirigían directamente hacia su grupo haciendo que éstos retrocedieran y bajaran las escaleras hasta salir del edificio, consiguieron perder a los soldados, manteniendo un bajo perfil consiguieron un bote y embarcaron para salir de la nación.

― "_¿Noctis estás bien? Te noto decaído." _―Preguntó Gladiolus mientras dejaba sentado a Noctis después de haberlo ayudado a subir al bote.

― "_Sí, estoy bien, creo que conseguimos algo de información al venir aquí." _―Respondió mientras fijaba su mirada en Ass― "_¿De dónde conoces a Stella?" _

―_No la conozco en sí, sé que es de Tenebrae y escuché de ella cuando visitó Euphiosyne con su familia, solía hablar de la diosa Etro y ciertas historias de su nación..." _―Ass no parecía muy interesada en el tema mientras tomaba algo de agua.

― "_Con respecto a esos poderes..." _―Ignis estaba interesado en los poderes que había demostrado ese día en dos ocasiones y al preguntar Ass se notó algo nerviosa.

― "_¿Qué sucede con eso...?" _―Preguntó de vuelta mientras fijaba su mirada en Ignis.

― "_¿Cómo lo obtuviste?" _―Ignis fue más claro esta vez tratando de obtener la información que quería.

― "_Bueno-..."_―Ass fue interrumpida por Noctis.

― "_Ignis, no creo que sea buen momento para preguntar algo así es momento de que nos dirijamos a Tenebrae." _―Espetó Noctis con una mirada seria.

― "_¿Tenebrae? Pensé que iríamos a Niflheim." _―Agregó Prompto algo sorprendido.

― "_No es momento de ir hacia allá, lo más probable es que el cristal no se encuentre en un lugar tan obvio." _―Replicó el príncipe mientras fijaba la mirada a Ignis que parecía preparado a hablar.

― "_Noctis, para llegar a Tenebrae sin ningún transporte aéreo vamos a tener que cruzar __Vathiá Zoúnkla." _―Replicó Ignis mirando desafiante a su líder.

― "_¿Vathiá Zoúnkla? Salimos de Kaf̱tó Plains para adentrarnos en otro lugar desagradable." _―Suspiró el rubio mientras comía un bocadillo en el bote.

― "_Mientras atravesamos esa selva profunda vamos a aumentar nuestras habilidades con los monstruos que viven allí." _―Noctis argumentó su decisión dejando sin más replica a los demás.

― "_Estoy deseando llegar a Vathiá Zoúnkla para entrenar con mi espada." _―Gladiolus sonrió abiertamente golpeando suavemente la espalda del príncipe.

― "_Primero que nada necesitamos buscar en el campamento de cazadores mi auto." _―Cor cruzado de brazos recordó al equipo que necesitaban volver en busca de su medio de transporte.

― "_Bien, buscaremos el auto y luego iremos directamente hacia Vathiá Zoúnkla." _―Noctis miró desde el bote la orilla con determinación en sus ojos.

― "_Stella, dejaste escapar a Noctis, imperdonable." _―Idola lucía enfurecido desde la pantalla en donde la rubia realizaba la llamada.

― "_Lo siento mucho, su majestad Eldercapt, hubo algo que no me esperaba." _―Stella se inclinó mientras cerraba los ojos.

― "_Esta bien, cuéntame los detalles." _―El hombre mayor de cabello blanco observaba fijamente a la rubia desde su cómodo trono en Niflheim a través de una pantalla.

― "_Se trata de una mujer que yo no conozco, lo mencionó a usted y Laertes en una amenaza." _―Respondió Stella recomponiendo su postura.

― "_¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo lucía?" _―Idola mostró un inesperado interés que confundió un poco a la rubia.

― "_Tenía el cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran grises, su piel era extremadamente blanca además poseía unos poderes que no había visto antes pero diría que tienen relación con la diosa Etro." _―Describió todo tal cual recordaba.

― "_¿Cabello negro dices? Hm, tendré que consultarlo con Laertes. ¿Conoces su nombre?" _―El sujeto movió su mano en seña hacia uno de sus subordinados cercanos para que se comunicara con el joven rey de Euphiosyne.

― "_Yo aún no lo conozco pero hay alguien de la ciudad que dice conocer su nombre, es Arinégo y desea hablar con usted." _―Stella se hizo a un lado mientras un hombre malherido se puso de pie en frente de la pantalla dispuesto a contar todo lo que sabía.


End file.
